My Step Cousin
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Sakura is a 15 year old orphan, runaway from the shelter in search of her Step Father's legitimate son to adopt her until her 18th bday. Her only problem being he doesn't know she exists. And What's with this Itachi guy thinking she's a fangirl? WHAT THE HELL!
1. Chapter 1

My Step Cousin

Chapter 1: She's a fangirl, right?

He wondered why. Why it was that even on his day off, even when he was guaranteed an entire twenty-four hours without missions, paperwork, police cases, or ANYTHING, even when he's gone through the trouble of completely masking his chakra, AND casting a genjutsu to ensure that he not get held up by hordes of raging fangirls, he wonders why even after all that, that there is inexplicably someone following him.

Someone female, around his brother's age, and someone with a strong sence of determination not often found outside his own clan. And Itachi thinks to himself, that he might as well stop walking away, and avoiding this girl, so that he can just get this over with.  
>"Yes?" He says in an utterly emotionless tone. And the girl stops not five feet from him, and waits patiently for him to face her.<br>He does so, and Itachi mentally notes that although dying ones hair is perfectly fine under certain circumstances, pink is just plain foolish.

"Its natural." She says catching him as he stares.  
>And he immediately turns his gaze to her, surprisingly glowing, although with something akin to anger, emerald eyes.<br>He inclines his eyebrow a fraction of an inch, and she takes one more step forward.  
>"Uchiha." She says, and Itachi nearly let's the shock show on his face, nearly. "Yes, but how did y..."<br>"My father... Step Father taught me how to see through genjutsu. Even the impossible ones formed by Uchiha. So you might as well lose the disguise seemings how I'm obviously not a fangirl. And I'm seeking help in locating someone."  
>As asked, Itachi drops the genjutsu, and gives the strange pink haired girl, obviously a kunoichi, his full attention.<br>"Its common courtesy to give ones name." Itachi dead pans. The girl smirks as if she'd heard this before and she inclines her head a fraction of an inch. "My name is not important to you at this second. But, would you by any chance be Uchiha Shisui?"  
>"I am not. I am Shisui's cousin, Itachi."<br>"Itachi? My step father spoke highly of you. Said you could be trusted." She eyes him up and down. Calculating. "I have yet to decide that myself though. My name is Sakura. My surname is not important. Now, Uchiha-san. Would you be kind enough to tell me where I might find Shisui? It is of dyer importance." Itachi thinks on this for a moment, before deciding. "I was on my way to Shisui's the very moment Sakura-san. Why don't you just join me?" He isn't sure if this is right. For all he knows, this seemingly sixteen year old girl, is actually an enemy in disguise. After all, she had effortlessly seen through his S-rank genjutsu, and for as much as he knows about this girl. She could be on a mission to kill Shisui, and then turn on him. But then, the way she handled the entire affair makes that highly unlikely. So Itachi decides to just stand by and let the whole thing unfold. From what she's said, as little as that may have been, she has a step father. Whom apparently knew him, and Shisui, and obviously knew how to get around the Sharingan. So he finds it within his best interests, to know what business this kunoichi has with his cousin.

Itachi then takes a moment to evaluate the girl walking beside him, pink hair(natural apparently), green eyes, pale skin, carries a back pack, jeans, red T-shirt that hangs off one shoulder. And Itachi's eyes narrow when he realizes what exactly is wrong with that shoulder. It has a bruise, a large black, blue, and purple bruise. Covering the entire shoulder, and after activating the Sharingan its looks remarkably like someone had full force punched her with a chakra enhanced fist.  
>He deactivates the Sharingan and stops walking.<br>"Sakura." She stops walking as well, and turns to face him. Upon realizing the point of his gaze, she scoffs. "That is nothing for you to worry ab..." "Did you're step father do this to you?" It is his first instinct as a Konoha police officer. But nothing prepared him for the sort of reaction this girl gives. "How dare you THINK such a thing! My father was one of the most loving people on this PLANET!" Now that is something Itachi had never heard, from an obviously abused teenage girl. So he inclines his head to the large bruise on her shoulder. "Let me guess. You fell?" Itachi mocks, having heard every story ever made up by abused teens, and wives. "What kind of Kunoichi 'FALLS' and gets a titanic sized bruise on her SHOULDER? Of all places!" Sakura retorts sarcastically. "This bruise was inflicted by the chakra laden punch of my late mother. SHE was the abusive one Itachi-san, not my step father. And he tried everything to make her stop. But in the end, it cost them both there lives."  
>Itachi wants nothing more than to ask her to elaborate the meaning of this statement. But thankfully she saves him the trouble. By walking over to a park bench and removing her T-shirt. Now clad in her tank top, Itachi can clearly see the horrible job of an obviously self stitched kunai wound on her opposite shoulder. "I figured that if the only shirt I had only covered one shoulder, it might as well cover this one." She comments. "My father had, had enough of my mother abusing me. And when he tried to make her stop. She grabbed my hair, and slashed my shoulder with a kunai. My father immediately retaliated, in the end though, he only survived moments more than she did. My parents killed each other Uchiha-san. And that is why I must find Shisui."<br>"I fail to see how this involves my cousin. Would you care to elaborate, Sakura?" "No." Itachi is shell shocked by this, no one, let alone a TEENAGED Girl, had ever out right refused him anything. Not including his younger brother by two years, Sasuke. (A/N* NO! He's not spoiled! He's just used to girls her age being Fangirls. That's all) This reaction is so new to him, it begs the most composed responce in the dictionary. "...Pardon?" Sakura simply glares up at him, before putting her T-shirt back on, and adjusting it to cover the stitches on her right shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you, until Shisui knows first. Its only fair he receive such... shocking news before anyone else." She replies. "Very well." Itachi says, then continues walking in the direction of Shisui's small house.

When they reach his door, Sakura can feel nothing but nervous. This is her only chance. She refuses to go back. She'd rather kill herself than go back. Which is what she plans to do if Shisui decides he wants nothing to do with her. Kidding. She can feel her heart race as Shisui stands in his door and listens to Itachi as to the reason he brought her here. Then he asks them both in, and escorts them to his living room before asking them both to take a seat. Itachi sits on the couch and Shisui joins him there, and Sakura can't help but laugh mentally at the fact that they sit in exactly the same pose. It isn't until Shisui clears his throat that Sakura is brought back to her senses. "So, Sakura? Was it?" Shisui asks, and she nods in reply, as she sits in the armchair across from them both. "Alright Sakura, please state what business you have with me." Sakura takes a calming breath, reminding herself that she needs to remain professional through the whole thing. There is no other way to get through this. "I am sixteen years old, for starters." So far, so good. She thinks to herself, as she realizes that her voice isn't shaky in the least. Shisui nods, "Go on."  
>"Very well. As I stated before. I am sixteen, and therefore, I am not legally able to take care of myself." She then takes out a stack of papers, and sets them on the coffee table in front of the two Uchihas' "Shisui. These are papers to dictate guardian ship over Sakura." Itachi states, looking everywhere for a last name, that this girl SHOULD have put down while filling out the papers. Shisui nods. "I see." He then looks at Sakura. "Explain." She nods back. "Does the name Uchiha Haruno Yumi mean anything to you?" Had the two men sitting in front of her belonged to any other clan, she's sure they would have both choked on there own saliva. However, they are Uchiha, and there for. They just shared the identical expression of being absolutely floored. Well as floored as an Uchiha can look. "As I understand Shisui, Haruno Yumi was your step mother." Itachi says, and Shisui confirms it. "Well, Shisui." Sakura begins again. "I understand, you have been out of communication with your father, my step father, Uchiha Madara. Since he remarried the woman, my mother, Yumi." "I was unaware that Yumi had a daughter." Shisui says. "So was Madara. I'll explain. Yumi had been married once before, to a carpenter named Haruno Tai. My biological father. He died shortly before I was born. And Yumi raised me until I was six. She then decided that she didn't want me, and threw me into the first orphanage she was fortunate enough to come across. I don't know what she did from there, but I do know, that Madara was thrilled at the idea of having a daughter, and somehow convinced her to reclaim guardian ship over me when I was eleven. My step father loved me, trained me, and taught me nearly everything I know. But my mother never wanted me. She was also mentally unstable. Which is increasingly dangerous in a Kunoichi. She claimed that I was stealing her husband from her, and she turned abusive by the time I'd lived with them for a year. She would beat me whenever he was on a mission, or whenever he wasn't in the house. And by time I was fourteen I told my father that it wasn't bullies at school, it was Yumi. And he attempted to persuade her out of it. Although she didn't beat me as often, she did abuse me whenever he would be gone on missions. But no longer while he was in town. A week ago, Yumi attacked me with the intent to kill, while I was cooking dinner for the three of us. When my father tried to save me, Yumi snapped. She lunged at him, and it became a battle. At one point I tried to help my father, but Yumi just threw me out of her way with one chakra laden punch to the shoulder. And I hit my head on a tree. When she saw that I was an open target, bordering on unconsciousness. She tried to strike. My father jumped into the path of her sword, and at the same time, delivered a blow to her heart, killing her immediately." Itachi didn't know what shocked him more at this point. The fact of how this girl's own parents killed each other, or the fact that she is telling them the entire story with a straight face. And without even a hint at tears. As for Sakura, she is nearly at her wits end keeping her composure. She takes a few more breathes, then continues. "A moment later I regained my senses. And caught my father as he fell to the ground. The last thing he said to me was that he loves me, and that if I ever found my brother. To tell him that he loves him too. After that, I passed out. I woke up two days later still hugging the body of my father. I buried him and my mother near the stream behind what was left of our house. I then stitched myself up, and went looking for work. When I reached the city however, and it got out that I was an orphaned minor. The children services came looking for me. I've out run them for a little while, and I put one under a genjutsu to tell me how I could legally get out of foster care before I'm eighteen, and he said that, as Madara was my legal guardian, if I were to find his son, and persuade him to sign for guardian ship over me, then I wouldn't have to return to foster care. And I've been trying to find you ever since. Shisui-san. I know you probably think I'm crazy, and I myself can't think of one reason why you should sign those papers right in front of you. But I do know that my father would have been overjoyed to know that we at least met. And that's enough for me. If you wish me to return to f..." Sakura stops abruptly as she sees Shisui sign the papers. And she has all the grace to look completely confused. "But, how do you know I'm not making it up? Why would you? You don't know one thing about me!" Shisui, and Itachi smirk simultaneously and Shisui slides the papers back over to Sakura, whom now looks even More confused. If that's possible. "The papers cannot be finalized until you fill in your last name Sakura." Shisui says. Sakura quickly grabs the pen he holds out to her, and neatly writes Haruno on the line for her name. Then Shisui takes the papers back. "I honestly didn't expect you would do this for me Shisui-san." Sakura says, slightly dazed.<br>"Sakura. I will do this on one condition." "Name it." She replies quickly. "Never call me Shisui-san again. I am your older brother, and you will address me as such." He says, before the smallest of smiles touches his lips. Sakura leaps out of her chair and wraps her arms around Shisui's neck in a tight embrace as silent tears fall from her eyes. "Absolutely... Aniki." She says as her voice cracks, and Shisui slowly hugs her back. "Now then. We had better get you to Tsunade-sama to take care of the wounds on your shoulders. Then we should go shopping and get you some new clothes. Itachi, do you think you could take care of the paperwork for me?" "Of course Shisui."

Later that night.

Sakura falls asleep in her new room, on her new bed, almost immediately. And for the first time in years, sleeps peacefully. Shisui silently shuts her bedroom door, then goes back to the couch where Itachi is sitting drinking HIS raspberry tea. "Mother wants to meet her new step neice. And she wishes to invite the two of you to dinner your next night off." Itachi states boredly. "Of course. But I think we should give her time to settle in first." Itachi nods in agreement. And they sit there in silence for the next few moments.  
>Finally Itachi speaks. "Why? I can't seem to figure out why you would do it. Your father dropped all communication to you after he left. Why take in a girl Sasuke's age, whom wasn't even his?"<br>"Itachi, do you remeber that time in the woods? When Sasuke nearly lit your ponytail on fire with his dragon flame jutsu?" "Yes." Itachi says, unconsciously reaching up to touch his hair. "After that incident I said I never wanted a little brother." "How is that an explanation to my question Shisui? What is it supposed to mean?"  
>"Simply this cousin, it means that I have always wanted a little sister."<br>And with that. Shisui begins to pick up the paperwork spread across his living room.

To be continued.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET SIXTEEN VAIRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: NOT a fangirl/Meeting my new cousin: you're kidding, right?

Its not that bad. Itachi thinks as he watches the entire ordeal. And he sees Shisui slowly start to rub his temples in an 'I just KNEW this was going to happen' fashion. It isn't until his mother nearly chokes on her own saliva that he decides to interrupt. I mean. Who would've thought Sasuke and Sakura would have taken to each other like THIS?

Sasuke: -glare-

Sakura: -stare-

Sasuke: -glare-

Sakura: -stare-

Ten minutes later.

Sasuke: -glare-

Sakura: -stare-

Sasuke: What the hell are you staring at?

Sakura: -smirk- I would have thought that it was obvious cousin.

In the back ground Fugaku coughs to hide an overly amused snicker.

Then Sasuke mumbled "Tch, fangirl for a step cousin."  
>Then next thing we know, Sasuke has been punched in the stomach, and Fugaku is laughing quite loudly. Well, loudly for an Uchiha that is.<br>(A/N- sorry just HAD to put that. Lol ^_^)  
>"I am NOT a fangirl. Let alone YOUR fangirl."<br>After Sasuke somewhat composes himself, he manages to glare at the kunoichi. "Then why were you staring at me?" Sasuke asks bluntly. Sakura smirks again. "Because your hair reminds me of the turkey I killed for thanksgiving last year." She dead pans. And at this Sasuke visibly fumes, Sakura smirks, Itachi and Shisui cough simultaneously, and Mikoto hides her face in both of her hand while her shoulders shake suspiciously.  
>After a few more moments of this, Sasuke turns back to Sakura with a glare, then he smirks. "At least I have a normal hair color, Princess." Sakura opens her mouth to retort. But then her eyes saden, and the sarcasm dies in her throat. Mikoto puts a hand on her shoulder, but before she can even ask what's wrong. Sakura answers. "My father used to call me that." She says evenly. Then walks away in the direction of the front door.<br>Sasuke knows that he's screwed up. But just to make sure, he glances at his mother. And upon receiving a glare that that would make the most frozen hearted of Anbu captains cower in fear. Sasuke mentally wills all his stuff to Naruto. Cuz he can only imagine what Itachi would do with it after Sasuke dies at his mothers' hands.  
>"Sasuke." She says in a calm tone. Too calm, the sort of tone that hides the phrase, 'if you don't do EXACTLY as I say, then I swear I will disown you, torture you, dye your hair various shades of pink, purple, and green, paint unicorns on your ass, then light it on fire, bury you alive, and dance on your grave.' So as the (NOT scared in the least) good son that he is, he says, "what do you wish me to do, Kaa-san?"<br>"You will leave this house Immediately, find your cousin, and not come within my sight until you are forgiven. Sasuke, you WILL apologize to Sakura."  
>Still in that same (NOT scary) tone. (that Sasuke SO isn't mentally shrinking back in terror from).<p>

"Where should I look for her?" Sasuke asks his mother.

"She's in the park, near the apple trees." Itachi, and Shisui say at the same time.  
>Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke just stare at them, before Fugaku states that they MUST, tell him how they do that 'read each others' mind thing' sometime. Because it would come in quite handy to know what Mikoto was thinking on occasion.<br>and so Sasuke left to find Sakura.

Two weeks later

Sakura: "Its insanely mean."

Itachi: "No, Sakura. It is highly amusing."

Sakura: "Its immature."

Itachi: "It amuses you as well. You are simply unwilling to admit it."

Sakura: "Itachi-nii-san! This is an ABUSE of POWER!"

Shisui, whom appeared out of NOWHERE: "This is nothing Imouto. Itachi arrested Sasuke eight times within the first month of receiving his badge."

Sakura looks to the disoriented looking Sasuke, whom has his hands currently behind his back in a pair of chakra sealing handcuffs: "Really Sasuke? What did you DO?"

Sasuke: -glare-

Shisui: "Oh, minor thing Imouto. Such as, ignoring 'keep off the grass' signs, littering, disturbing the peace."

Sasuke: "I Spit, in the dirt!"

Itachi: -smirk- "Yes, Otouto. But at that exact moment there were a few ladies passing us, and they found it, 'disturbing'."

Sakura: "Itachi-nii-san. Remind me to stay on your good side."

Itachi: "Of course Sakura. When would you like to be reminded of this?"

Sakura: -exasperated groan-

Itachi and Shisui: -smirk-

Sakura: "Why did you arrest him this time though? There has to be a reason, or you have to let him go."

Itachi: "Because he was stalking you, dear cousin."

Shisui: "Stalking Sakura?"

Itachi: "Yes, Shisui. Him, and the Uzumaki, have been stalking Sakura since she left your apartment. And seems how Sakura isn't of legal age, you could press charges if you wanted." -smirk-

At this Sakura can only smirk at her younger cousin of four months. Sakura: "maybe next time I tell you and Naruto its none of your business where I'm going, and who I'm going with. You'll leave me alone."

Sasuke: "Wouldn't count on it pinky." He said triumphantly. Resulting in a harsh chakra re-enforced slap across the face. Taught to her by the fifth Hokage. A few seconds later, there is a large bruise on Sasuke's left cheek, looking suspiciously like Sakura's hand.

Shisui: "Looks like training with Lady Fifth Hokage-sama is paying off, Imouto."

Sakura: "You think so, Aniki?"

Shisui: "Definitely. Though I often wonder if you and Sasuke will ever get along."

At this Sakura and Sasuke glare at each other. "Not until he grows up." She spits, at the same time that Sasuke hisses, "Not until she stops hanging out with the Hyuuga."

Itachi&Shisui: -rolls eyes-

Itachi: "You have been in company with Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura?"

Sakura: "Well, technically yes, with Hinata-san... as well."

She replied, and turned her head away. Now Shisui and Itachi were a little bit curious.

Shisui: "Hyuuga Hanabi, then? Imouto?"

Sakura: "uhhh. Not exactly..."

"UGH! She's been going out with that dispicable Hyuuga Neji!"  
>Sasuke spat out.<p>

Shisui and Itachi looked at each other, in a silent 'oh' kind of understanding. Before their gazes flickered back and forth between the overly irritated (and still painfully handcuffed against a wall) Sasuke, and the violently blushing Sakura.

Shisui: "So Imouto, you are in a... romantic relationship with Hyuuga Neji?"

Sakura: "NO! Neji-san is JUST a friend! Sasuke no Baka is just jealous!"

"I'm not jealous." Sasuke replies evenly.

"If you were not jealous, Otouto. Then why were you stalking Sakura-chan? When she was obviously with me?"

Sasuke: -glare-

Sakura: -giggles- "Oh burn. And Itachi-onii-san scores again. What does that make this?"

"21 Sakura." Itachi supplies.  
>"Ah yes. 21 to...<p>

...0. Man Sasuke. You suck. -more giggling-

After Sakura's blunt statement. Itachi joined her laughing, with a quiet chuckle of his own. And even Shisui smirked. Before Shisui informed Sakura that it was time for her to meet the Lady Hokage. With a short wave to the two elder Uchiha, and mocking smirk to Sasuke, she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Itachi, you can take the handcuffs off now. Itachi? Shisui? You bastards, how am I supposed to get out of chakra sealing handcuffs? You guys are gonna get it."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: if its sibling rivalry between brothers, what do you call it when they're cousins?

He was on a rampage. A definite rampage, Itachi thought as he casually flipped through his book. Sasuke could be heard throughout the entire mansion, going completely mad about something incoherent. Something about purple, even the bed sheets, and killing Sakura. At this last thing, Itachi set his book aside and looked to said girl a bit worriedly. But before he could even open his mouth, Sasuke came storming into the living room, fists clenched, and furious.

"SA-KU-RA!" He spat acidly. Sakura looked up at him, from her school work with an innocent smile that could rival a two year old's.  
>"Yes Sasuke-KUN?" Itachi's little red flag went out the second he heard the suffix added to his brother's name. Because Sakura ONLY added afore mentioned suffix, when she was planning something devious.<p>

"Did you.." Sasuke hissed, "dye my Entire bedroom, various shades of...

...PURPLE?" The last word came out as more of an underlined death threat. And Sakura looked Completely confused. "Why no, Sasuke-kun. I didn't dye your room various shades of purple. Why would you ask such a thing?" "Because Sakura. Its PURPLE!"  
>"Well Sasuke. You can't just go around and ASSUME that just because I'm not very fond of you, that I would DYE your BEDROOM, purple. You have a lot of enemies Sasuke, and frankly its offensive that you would accuse me of such a thing. Now, seems how you're, oh so obviously, on the verge of a mental break down, I'll be going home." "Good." Sasuke hissed. "And I'm NOT having a mental break down." He threw before he disappeared up the stairs. "Sure. Aunt Mikoto, I'm leaving now." She called out. And Mikoto's voice could be heard mumbling some sort of assent. "I'll walk you home Sakura." Itachi said, standing up. "Okay." She replied.<p>

Once outside, Itachi could do nothing, but continually glance at Sakura. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What?" She asked guiltily. "I never took you as a liar, Sakura." At this, Sakura froze. "Itachi!" She gasped, having dropped the 'Nii-san' long ago. Four months to be exact. "Yes?" He replied. "How could you even THINK such a thing? I'm most certainly NOT a liar. I didn't Dye Sasuke's room various shades of purple." Now Itachi was confused, he was certain that Sakura was the culprit. But here she was, claiming innocence. "Care to explain, dear Sakura?"  
>"Sure. Its a genjutsu." She said proudly, and Itachi couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Shouldn't Sasuke's Sharingan allow him to see through that?" "Weeeeeell, not exactly. I'm sure even you and Nii-san would have to look Really hard, to be able to detect that its a genjutsu. But then again, I am talking to an Anbu captain. So I might be wrong." Then she giggled.<p>

One week later

"Sakura." He called into the seemingly empty house. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard from his Aunt and Uncle, and on top of that(the fact that this was incredibly amusing aside), he wondered why she hadn't told him. "Coming Nii-san." She called from her room. But when she appeared in front of him, she was a sight to see. Her face was blue, yes blue. As in, spray painted. And her hair had black and navy streaks of... something in it. And something sticky at that. "If you were wondering why I didn't tell you about the genjutsu in Sasuke's room, it was because I knew you'd tell me to confess and apologize. Then Sasuke would know it was me and get revenge. He's like that you know."

"I see. And this?" Shisui asked, indicating Sakura's hair and face. "Sasuke's revenge." She said. "Ah. I'll go get the Yamanaka girl. She'll know how to take care of this. And in the future, tell me about your pranks for Sasuke, that way I can indulge in amusement with Itachi." "Thanks, and okay. Speaking of Itachi, could you find out if him and I are still going to the park tomorrow?" "Don't you every Saturday?" "Yeah, but I just wanna double check. And as for Sasuke. Ino and I are going to paint unicorns and rainbows all over his training area tomorrow night."  
>"Now that, is amusing." Shisui smirked, then disappeared to the Yamanaka flower shop.<p>

"So..." Ino trailed off. "He rigged the door so that when you opened it you would get a can of blue spray paint to the face, and black and navy colored halloween goo in your hair. Then put a genjutsu over it so you wouldn't know what hit you. Is that about right?" "Yes" Sakura hissed. "Um hmm. And how did he know that Shisui wouldn't, by some MIRACLE, get home before you?" "He thought of that. He rigged it to go off when My chakra signature hit it, so that if Nii-san DID get home before me, he would walk in the house, and not no anything was amiss. Unless of course he were to see the genjutsu. Which was more than likely."  
>"Uh huh. Now enough about Sasuke-kun. What about Itachi? Are the rumors true? Are you guys dating?"<br>"WHAT? Ino, NO!" "But you two go on long walks at sunset EVERY Saturday. How is that NOT a date?" "Its not, because Itachi doesn't think of me that way. At least, I don't think he does."  
>"Hmmm, and obviously, you DO care about HIM that way." "WHAT? Keep it down about that! Aniki IS home you know." "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just tell him?" "Because Ino, I'm his step cousin. Not his girlfriend. And that's how he sees me."<br>"Fine...

Then can I have him?"  
>"INO!" She screamed.<p>

Shisui knocked on the door. "Are you ladies alright in there?" "Fine Aniki." Sakura called back.  
>"Good thing I was only kidding, huh?" "Not funny Ino." "Yeah I suppose so. You ready to go girlify Sasuke-kun's training grounds?" "I was born ready Yamanaka."<p>

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:What's up with Sakura?/Mesu Karin must die!

"Well?" Shisui asked her, while all she could do was hold her hands behind her back, and draw circles on the ground with her foot. All the time Sakura wouldn't meet his eyes. He'd come from work. Still in full police uniform, to the high school she attended with Sasuke, all because he got a call from Shizune senpai saying Sakura had knocked a girl out, for reasons unknown.

"Sakura." He tried again.  
>"Umm." Came the intelligent reply. They had already left the school, Sakura having been sent home for the rest of the day. But really. This WAS a high school for Ninja, why should knocking Mesu Karin out cold be enough of an offence to expel her for the rest of the day?<br>"Sakura I can't help, if you don't tell me what the problem is." Shisui told her.  
>"Aniki, I can't tell you."<br>Needless to say, Shisui was shocked by this. Sakura would normally tell him everything. In all the seven months since she'd come to live with him, she'd never kept something from him. Except for the fact that SHE was the one who genjutsu'd Sasuke's room so that he believed it was purple for an entire week. But that was beside the point. Sakura, didn't keep secrets from him. And he knew something was wrong. He also knew that Sakura and the Karin girl often argued at school. Or when they happened to pass each other in the street, they would try to glare each other into oblivion. But why should Sakura need to keep something from him?  
>Then, as if reading his thoughts. Sakura sighed, out loud.<br>"Aniki, I WILL tell you. I just need to talk to someone else about the issue first." "Hn. That makes more sense. Alright then Imouto, but you have three days. We still have to apologize to the school. And Karin-san." At the last part Sakura cringed. Apparently apologizing to Mesu Karin, even if it was fake, was something Sakura DIDN'T want to do.

"Uhh, aniki?"  
>"Yes Sakura." "May I extend my time limit to five days? The person this concerns is... uh, busy until saturday." "How does this concern Itachi, Sakura?"<br>"How do you know its Itachi?" "Because Itachi is on a mission until friday." "True, but I said saturday."  
>"Itachi and you go out every satuday Sakura, it is unlikely that you would cancel with Itachi, when whatever the matter is could be settled on sunday."<br>"But I have training with Tsunade shishou this sunday."  
>"That's right. I forgot. So if it is not Itachi, then who is it Imouto?"<br>Shisui then gave her a stern look that at times even made Fugaku break. And try as she might, she could only take it for so long.  
>"ALRIGHT! Its Itachi! Sheesh!"<br>Shisui smirked, "Now then Imouto, answer my question please. How does this concern our cousin?"  
>"Your cousin." She spat back.<br>"Pardon?" Shisui, although he didn't show it, was completely floored by this blunt statement. And it was official, something was definitely Wrong, with Sakura. "He is not MY cousin Shisui." 'Shisui'? That was something else that was new. She ALWAYS called him Aniki, or Nii-san, with the occasional Onii-san. But never by his first name.  
>"Sakura." He started, not sure how to handle the situation. "Is something bothering you?" He then reached his hand out to her shoulder, but she stepped away. "No." "Sakura" "I said, no. Nothing is wrong Aniki. I'm fine, I just need some rest." "Very well Sakura. But please, if you plan on leaving the house tonight, stop at the station and let me know first." "Yes Aniki. I will." And she went inside the small house, and to her room.<p>

The next day

"Sasuke what do you want?"

"Can't a guy follow his relative without wanting something?"

"If I tell your brother that you were 'stalking' me again, he'll more than likely take you in this time."

"Shisui asked me to keep an eye on you. Said you were acting weird last night."

"That is so like Aniki. Send the ONE person whom I never get along with."

"Shisui told me what you said last night."

"Oh?"  
>"Sakura, I didn't mean it. You're just as much an Uchiha as Shisui, or I."<p>

"No Sasuke, you were right. It doesn't matter if Shisui got my name changed or not. Carrying the surname 'Uchiha' doesn't make me one. I'll always be a Haruno, and I'll always have HER blood running through my veins." And with that Sakura disappeared.  
>"C'mon Sakura. If I don't find you again and keep an eye on you, then your brothers' gonna kill me. Sakura."<p>

Saturday

She was sitting on top of the gates. Not where she would normally meet him. As a matter of fact. She was pretty sure she had told him she wanted to cancel. And just talk to him later, and yet, here he is. Standing about twenty meters to her right. On the ground below her and using a tree to conceal himself.  
>"Itachi. I thought Sasuke told you I wanted to cancel our walk tonight. You're probly exausted anyway." She said it barely above a whisper. But she knew he was using chakra to inhance his hearing.<br>Faster then she could blink, he was sitting on top of the village gates next to her. "Shisui said you were behaving oddly, and Sasuke told me what he said to you last week. About not belonging in our family."

"Hmm." "Sakura. I understand there was something in relation to myself that caused you to get into a fight in school. Would you like to explain that to me?"  
>"Mesu Karin called me your whore. Said that my claiming to be your cousin was just to cover everything up. When I told her to get over herself. She switched her story. And in front of everyone, asked me if you even cared at all."<p>

"And why would that upset you?" He asked, not understanding why the last statement seemed to make her uneasy. "Because Itachi, I couldn't answer her."  
>His eyes narrowed at this. "What do you mean Sakura? Why couldn't you tell her that I care?"<p>

"Because I don't know." She yelled at him, tears falling down her face.  
>"Sakura, what do you mean you don't know? You are my cousin. Of course I ca..."<br>"Not like that Itachi. Not care for me as your cousin's step sister. She asked if you cared about me. She demanded to know. And I don't know, so I couldn't tell her. She, she started laughing, saying none of the Uchiha cared for me, that I was a stray they took pity on, and once I was of age. They'll be done with me. So I hit her. Hard, with a technique Tsunade shishou showed me, I knocked her out on purpose."

Needless to say, Itachi was having trouble taking all this in. Of course he cared for Sakura, but in what way? He wasn't even sure. And she seemed to be upset by his uncertainty. This was confusing. "Sakura. I think we should go for a walk. Around the outside of the village." He said as he stood up, and held his hand out to Sakura. She ignored it, and stood next to him. Then nodded her assent. For the first two or three hours, there was nothing but silence. Itachi mulled over what she told him, and Sakura tried to come up with a good way to outright ask him, without being overly blunt, like Sasuke's friend Naruto. Unfortunately, she had nothing. Finally, pride and self preservation be damned, Sakura decided she was just going to flat out ask him 'Itachi, do you love me?' Yeah, blunt. She opened her mouth to say just that when. "Yes."  
>She nearly choked on the words that were about to come out of her mouth, then asked. "Excuse me?"<br>Itachi's lip quirked as if he found her amusing. "The correct answer to her question, or accusation phrased as a question, is yes. And I don't mind if you tell her that."  
>Sakura suddenly stopped walking. "What?"<br>That did it. Itachi all out smirked now. "Need I repeat myself Sakura? Or should I state it bluntly, and just say I care for you?"

"Care for me how?" She asked, fighting back tears.

In the next instant Itachi was holding her. And he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Love. Sakura, this is love." He hadn't said it like in the corny romance novels, but he had just told her, that he loved her. And she hugged him tightly, and cried into his shoulder. "I love you too, Itachi." She whispered.

"Sakura." He said after she'd finished crying, and was wiping her eyes. "Yes Itachi?"  
>"How do you propose we tell my mother?"<br>At this Sakura laughed. And Itachi rasied his eyebrow a fraction of an inch. Silently asking what she found so funny. "I'll tell Mikoto-sama, if you tell Shisui." Had he been anyone else, he probably would have paled considerably, hyper ventilated, then passed out. But, luckily for him, he wasn't. And the only reaction Sakura got from him was. "I'll tell my mother, you tell your brother." She smiled. "Fair enough. But you need to be there." After thinking about it for a little while, they decided they would tell everyone at the same time, at dinner sunday night. So Itachi kissed Sakura good night, and took her home.

When they got there, Shisui was sitting in the living room, with Mesu Karin. "Sakura. You're finally here." Karin said hotly. "Aniki, why is she here?" "I don't know, Sakura."  
>Sakura then walked with Karin outside. "Yes?"<br>"Just here to tell you, that I WILL get you back. And if you know what's good for you, you won't come back to school. Haruno."  
>Sakura visibly flinched. Karin wasn't supposed to know what her old name was. After Shisui, and Itachi had legally gotten her name changed. Any record of 'Haruno' Sakura, was supposed to have been abolished. "My name is Not, Haruno. That was my Mother's name. MY name is Uchiha Sakura. Get used to it." "Said the little orphan girl. You may have the same name as my Sasuke-kun, and Itachi-kun. But you are NOT an Uchiha. Ja ne, Haruno Sakura." And with that, Karin disappeared.<br>Sakura then decided to go back into the house. "Well?" Shisui asked her.  
>When she looked at him, he was sure she'd been possessed by the Uzumaki kid or something, because the grin on her face was in-human. And she told them, "Mesu Karin must Die!"<p>

To be continued

^_^ A/N* . Sorry for the fluffy stuff, I guess there's a fluff lover in all of us. So yeah, Itachi and Sakura are dating now, and they plan to do the most dangerous thing on the PLANET. They are going to tell Mikoto and Shisui over dinner, at Itachi's house sunday evening. As in, tell them both, AT THE SAME TIME!  
>Itachi's over bearing mother, and Sakura's overprotective brother. Oh I hope this ends well.<p>

To answer some questions that might arise. Sasuke and Sakura don't like each other. Like, they hate each others' guts. Hence the pranking. And to clear this up. Sakura and Sasuke at some point, got into a fight, and Sasuke told her, that although her name was changed to that of her step father's, she wasn't, nor would she ever be part of their family. He also said that she wasn't his cousin. That Shisui was his cousin, and she was just a step sister, that Shisui adopted. I'll give you full detail in a flash back in a later chapter. Till then...

Ja ne. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have decided that instead of copying and pasting Fifteen chapters, that I would instead, give you the rest of the chapters that I already have foe this Fanfiction. and so I give you Chapters 5-15...

enjoy.

Chapter 5: Don't look at me like that Itachi! Cuz I'll totally ditch our date tonight and go clubing with Sasori if you don't!

"Shisui, Sakura. Just the two I was looking for." Kakashi said as he approached them. "Hatake." Shisui greeted, "Hi Kakashi senpai! What's up?"  
>"The Godaime Hokage asked me to inform you that the ambassador from Suna, will be arriving today. And the rest of Akatsuki will be arriving throughout the week, as you know with Itachi as the Hidden Leaf ambassador in Akatsuki, it is the duty of the Uchiha to escort the arriving members." Kakashi explained. "So Sakura and I are to escort Akasuna no Sasori?" Shsiui asked, "Yes, that's what the Godaime ordered." And with that, Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke.<br>"Shall we?" Shisui asked, and Sakura nodded. So they changed they're aim of direction and headed for the gate to welcome the new arrival.

Sakura wasn't dumb, her father had told her about Akatsuki. Akatsuki was an organization formed of ambassadors with they're allies, the organization was run by the Kage of tha village hidden in the Rain. Pein Yahiko, and his ambassadors were his yonger brother Nagato, and his wife, Konan. All the members of Akatsuki that she knew of were, Deidara of the Rock, Sasori of the Sand, Kisame of the Mist, Kakuzu of the Waterfall, Zetsu of the Grass, Hidan of the Hotsprings, and of course their very own Itachi of the Leaf. Sometimes, Zetsu-san would bring his subordinate, Tobi. The dude was a freaking five year old in a twenty year old's body. But fun to hang out with. And every so often that Kisame-senpai was able to come, he might bring Sasuke's friend Suigetsu. Who was kinda cool. Then there was Kakuzu-sama's grandson, Juugo. He was cool too, if you could see past his bad taste in women. I mean really! Who hits on Karin?

Out of all of them, Deidara senpai, and Sasori senpai, were the only Akatsuki members Sakura hadn't met.

Yet...

"So, Sakura. Would you like to go out with Deidara and myself tonight? We were gonna grab a few drinks, hit the night club, Ya'know kill time until the meeting next week." Sasori asked her for the fifth time to go clubing with them, in the past three days. And if Itachi hadn't liked the redheaded puppet master before, he pobably hated him now. On top of that, Sakura was sure she had a bruise, from where Itachi's arm was holding her a little too tightly around the waist. "No thank you Sasori senpai. As I told you before. Itachi and I have already made plans for tonight. Perhaps another time." "Alright. See you around, Sakura." And with a wave from Sasori, and a wink from Deidara, the two were gone in a swirl of sand.

"Are you freaking CRAZY?" Sasuke yelled at her.  
>She knew allowing Shisui to tell Sasuke that she'd spent the day escorting the only two Akatsuki members that seemed to have a crush on her, unaccompanied, was a bad idea, and would more than likely lead to an argument. "No Sasuke, I am not crazy. I just didn't have a choice."<br>Sasuke: "Like hell you didn't princess! You could've asked me!"

Sakura: "What was that chicken ass?"

Sasuke: "You heard me pinky!"

Sakura: "Jerk!" Sasuke: "Baby!" Sakura: "Baka!"  
>Sasuke: "Drama queen!"<p>

Twenty minutes later.

Sakura: "I hate you!" Sasuke: "Its mutual!"  
>By now Naruto had cast bets with Neji and Kiba. And Itachi and Shisui just looked at each other, and simultaneously asked, "Why?"<p>

Then they looked at each other again. "She's your sister." Itachi stated, at the same time that Shisui said, "She's your girlfriend."  
>"HEY! I'm not the only one lacking in maturity at the moment. Even though MINE is only temporary." Sasuke's facial expression then changed from a triumphant smirk, to a death glare.<br>Itachi, and Shisui then looked at each other again. And Shisui said, "He's your brother." While at the same time Itachi stated, "He's your pupil."  
>Because once upon a time, Sasuke had trained under Shisui. (AN* lol, HAD to put that.)

After a little more arguing between Sasuke and Sakura, everyone had left, except Shisui, Itachi, and of course Sakura. Then shortly thereafter, Shisui left as well. And for the next five or so minutes, Itachi just looked at Sakura.  
>"Itachi."<br>"Yes, Sakura."  
>"Please stop looking at me like that. I'm not THAT immature." At this, Itachi gave her a dubious look, then stared at her even harder.<br>This actually didn't sit well with Sakura, whom was still riled up from fighting with Sasuke.  
>"Itachi, darling." The words were spoken in such a forced calm, it set Itachi's nerves on edge. "Yes?" He answered, albeit, unwillingly.<br>"If you don't stop looking at me like that, I swear to the KAMI, I will ditch our date, and go clubing with Sasori!"  
>This statement only elicited another dubious look from Itachi, clearly stating his disbelief of her claim. So Sakura turned on her heel, and started heading in the direction of the nightclub.<br>She had only taken three steps however, before a rather firm grip on her upper arm, pulled her in the opposite direction. "The restaurant is this way dear." Itachi said, wrapping his arm securely around Sakura's waist.

To be continued...

A/N* !  
>I LOVE how Itachi handles jealousy! Hehehe.<br>Hope you enjoyed. ^_^

Chapter 6: Eighteen! I'm legal! In your face Sasuke, you're still a minor! And, OH. MY. KAMI!

"Happy birthday Imouto."  
>"Nii-saaaaaan, why do you have to wake me up so ear... wait! What did you say?" Sakura exclaimed sitting straight up in bed.<br>"Happy birthday Sakura. " he repeated. "Oh my Gosh! I'm eighteen! Pinch me! OW! Nii-san!"  
>"You told me to." Shisui said with a smirk.<br>"Now then, get dressed, and go meet with the Godaime. And, I'm under strict instructions to tell you that we have to have dinner at Aunt Mikoto, and Uncle Fugaku's tonight to celebrate." He told her, standing up to leave. Sakura could tell that something was up though, her surprise party alert was going hey wire. "And?" She asked him right before he left the room. He sighed out loud, knowing he'd been caught. "And I'm also under orders from Mikoto-sama, and Yamanaka-san, NOT to tell you that there will be a surprise party for you tonight, and that dinner was just the cover story."  
>"Yeah, I figured as much." She said, shaking her head. She loved parties, really she did. She just didn't like being surprised with them, or being the center of attention. "Imouto. You will act as though you had no idea. Correct?" "Yeah, yeah." She replied with the wave of her hand.<p>

Later that night

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted(except Sasuke), everyone meaning. Everyone ranging from all her friends(Hyuugas' included), to all of the Uchiha relations. "Oh my gosh. Guys! Ino I'm gonna kill you for this." She said, with perfectly feigned surprise. Then Itachi kissed her forehead. In front of EVERYONE! We're talking a VERY public display of affection here people. Itachi NEVER did that. And they'd been together over a year and a half now.  
>Wow, this was an AWESOME birthday present. But she wasn't about to push her luck. So she just hugged him. "Hey Sasuke!" She called as her step cousin walked past.<br>"Happy birthday Sakura." Sasuke said boredly.  
>"Awww, thank you Sasuke. But guess what."<br>Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What?"  
>"I'm eighteen! Meaning *I'M* Legal! In your face minor!" Itachi could do nothing but roll his eyes at the lack of maturity in her statement.<br>Meanwhile, Sasuke vein popped. Then he walked away mumbling about immaturity, and something that sounded like, 'Tch, stupid four months!'

"Happy birthday my beautiful cherry blossom! I will always fight for your love. Until the day that you are mine! YOSH!" Sakura was sure that Itachi vein popped just then, but couldn't be positive, because his calm and collected expression was back in a flash. And all he did to tell her that Lee bugged him, was put an arm around her waist.  
>So she just smiled at Lee, and thanked him for his gift. Which she was sure, was just another framed picture of Lee, and a LOT of cherry blossom petals in the elaborately green wrapped box. Just like her last birthday, and the past three Christmas'. Her next gifts came from the Hyuuga clan members that she was acquainted with. Namely Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji. After thanking them, and a quick hug to each of them(and Itachi now holding her waist a bit tighter after she gave Neji a second hug), TenTen gave her gift, then Naruto, followed by the rest of her friends from school. Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and the third Hokage's grandson that hung out with Naruto all the time, Konohamaru. After she'd accepted all her gifts, and people were getting ready to go home, Itachi tapped his glass with a spoon, and asked for everyone's attention.<p>

Needless to say, Sakura was utterly confused.  
>Then Itachi knelt down in front of her, and her breathe caught. When he pulled a small box from his pocket, she stopped breathing all together.<br>"Sakura." He started, taking her hand. "We have been together nearly two years now, and I meant to do this at Christmas." There were a few chuckles in the back ground at this discovery, and Sakura could just HEAR Ino beginning to cry. Then Itachi continued. "But I love you Sakura, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. These facts alone, and Not the prodding of my mother, no matter what she tells you." Here Mikoto could be heard making a not so sublte, 'Hmph!' Sound. And Sakura giggled, while Itachi smirked up at her before finishing. "As I was saying, these facts have driven me to the decision to come before you tonight, on your eighteenth birthday, in front of all these witnesses, and ask you," here he deftly flicked the box open with his thumb. "Uchiha Sakura. Will you marry me?" By now Sakura was beaming, while tears of joy fell down her face. And she nodded repeatedly. "Yes, Itachi. I'll marry you." She all but yelled, as he stood up, put the silver, diamond encrusted emerald ring on her finger. And they shared the most passionate kiss Konoha had ever seen.  
>Before embracing each other tightly, and everyone cheered(including Sasuke... Ok, he clapped).<p>

Somewhere, out in the garden, a crying Gai, was comforting, and assuring a bawling, and broken hearted Rock Lee, that there were more fish in the sea, and he'll find the right girl someday.

To be continued...

A/N* YAY! More fluff, and...

!

Itachi PROPOSED! I hope you guys liked how that went down. Cuz lemme tell you.  
>I was geeking out just WRITING it!<br>Hope you likey.  
>Ja ne ^_^.<p>

Chapter 7: Schooled you Again Sasuke! Booyaa!

Nervous? Why would he be nervous? Sakura HAD survived the first two stages of the Anbu exams, hadn't she. So why on earth should Itachi be NERVOUS about her mental capacity tester being Ibiki? TO HELL WITH *NERVOUS*! He was freaking TERRIFIED for her internal stability. Any longer and he'd be biting his nails and pacing back and forth with the Yamanaka girl.

Then suddenly, the door swung open. He could see shadows, but he dare not activate his Sharingan. Then through the door, fell the wimpering heap that was... Morino Ibiki?  
>Ino screamed, and immediately went to the aid of her Sensei, sighing in relief when she found a pulse. Then their attention turned back to the doorway, to find none other than Uchiha Sakura. Who had all the grace to smile brightly, as if Ibiki and her had just finished having tea.<p>

Itachi wanted nothing more then to ask what the Hell happened in there. Because not two hours ago, he had most definitely heard her scream. But all he managed was a choked version of her name.  
>"What the HELL happened in there Sakura?" Ino all but shrieked. "We heard you screaming, and assumed the worst. Now here you are smiling and my Sensei is just short of being in a coma."<br>"It wasn't all that bad, was it Ibiki senpai?"

Ibiki, with the aid of Ino, sat up. "Never again, you pass. Go, never again." He went on like that for another thirty minutes, then passed out, mumbling something about an inner Sakura, and demons. Whatever the hell THAT means. Itachi thought to himself. Ino then proceeded to freak out, then transported her sensei to the hospital.  
>"Sakura, what was that about?" He asked her once they were outside. "I would tell you Itachi. But then I'd have to kill you." She said, smiling sweetly. TOO sweetly, and Itachi decided he didn't want to know.<p>

The following week

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Sakura screamed, jumping for joy.  
>"Calm down pinky. You're going to hurt yourself. How annoying." Sasuke scolded, as they walked back to the Uchiha compound together. "I have every right to celebrate Sasuke! Because the Godaime gave me a RAISE! And not you. BURN!" Sakura then stuck her tongue out.<br>"Put your tongue back in your mouth before I do."  
>Sakura pulled her tongue back in immediately, then shivered in fear at the THOUGHT of Sasuke kissing her. She then gagged. "Tch, annoying. And she didn't give me a raise, because I didn't ask for one. And I'm also not the one working double. Seriously, any days you're given off, you work at the hospital. And any vacation time the hospital forces on you, you take missions. You're going to kill yourself. But hey, I'm not complaining." Sasuke smirked. And Sakura pulled out a few senbon. "If I kill myself Sasuke-kun. Then I'm taking you with me." She said, smiling evily. And Sasuke couldn't suppress a small shudder.<br>"That's what I thought." Sakura beamed, putting her needles away.  
>"So have you and Itachi set a date yet?" Sasuke asked, conversationally. They had become sorta kinda friends over the past few months. "Hmmm, not yet. We're both still working, so we haven't been planning that much. Ino is going to help me with the major details though. Speaking of Ino, have you as..."<br>"Hell NO! Sakura! We are NOT going there again. She's still messed up about the Shikamaru and Temari thing." Sasuke cut her off mid question.  
>"True. But she IS getting over it. I mean even *I* couldn't believe Shikamaru would propose to Temari only four months after breaking up with Ino. It was news to everyone."<br>"It was unprofessional, is what it was. And unemotional."  
>"Said the boy who broke five fangirls' hearts with two simple words every other hour." Sakura retorted.<br>"Sakura, can we please not bring up highschool? Its annoying." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.  
>"Well, this is my street Sasuke. Tell your mom I said hi."<br>"Will do Sakura. And remember, our briefing is sunday. For our first official mission as an Anbu team." He reminded her.  
>"Yeah, yeah. I know Sasuke." She said with a wave of her hand.<p>

The next evening

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sakura and I are here." Itachi called up the stairs, as Sakura made her way to the kitchen. "Hey Itachi! Come look at this. You guys have an infestation. A BIG one." Sakura called to him from the kitchen. And Itachi, more than a little worried as to how his mother would handle such knews, walked into the kitchen to find Sakura holding Uzumaki Naruto by the ear, and standing next to the wide open refrigerator. "Uzumaki." He greeted, "Uchiha." Naruto hissed back, before Sakura uncerimoniously dropped him. "Well Uzumaki-san, if you are here. That would mean that otouto can't be far off." He stated. "Yeah? What of it?" Naruto asked. "Oh nothing. Just a simple statement." Itachi replied. But Sakura saw the subtlest of nods, telling her what to do, from Itachi.  
>She hit him so fast, he hadn't even realized she'd thrown a senbon. And before they knew it. Sasuke, and Naruto were out cold. Their trap for Itachi and Sakura had been found. And they were about to pay dearly for that.<p>

Two days later Naruto wakes up bound to a post by chakra sealing chains, with a bowl of steaming ramen only inches from his helplessly immobilized self.  
>And Sasuke wakes up in an interrogation room, bound by similar chains, and being forced to watch barney reruns.<p>

To be continued

A/N* Oh the HORROR!  
>HA! That's what you get. Although I think Naruto got the milder punishment. What do you guys think?<br>Then again, Naruto might prefer barney reruns, to watching ramen go to waste. Lol  
>See you next chapter. Here's a preview.<p>

Tsunade: "I'm sorry Itachi. But this is all that's left."  
>And as she placed the the silver ring in his hand, Itachi's heart could be heard breaking throughout Konoha.<p>

The next day a funeral was held in her honor. And once everyone had left, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke stayed behind...

Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, as if THAT'S not a cliff hanger. (Note Sarcasm)  
>Just nobody kill me, okay? I promise I'm not gonna turn this into a tragedy.<br>Scouts honor!  
>(Tchya, like I'm a scout.)<br>Ja!

Dedicated to Vaioretogetsu. My sis.  
>Sorry it took so long Vai. ^_^ Enjoy!<p>

Chapter 8: The First and Last Mission of Anbu Team Ao...

Sunday morning...

"So you all understand the importance of this mission, correct?" Tsunade asked her team of newly appointed Anbu Ninja. Team Ao(Blue)

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They replied, the they all removed their masks, and went their seperate ways, until their mission began.  
>"And Sakura." Tsunade called to the pink haired medic before she could leave. Sakura inclined her head in acknowledgment of her shishou. "Don't forget to come see me before you all leave. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." And with that, Sakura left the office. Closing the door behind her.<br>"I still wonder if I made the right choice in asking her to do this." Tsunade said aloud. "You said so yourself, she's the best. I mean, look at what she did to Ibiki Morino. Guys' probly traumatized." A deep voice said from the shadows. Tsunade turned her head towards Jiraiya in greeting. "I know, but she's barely eighteen, and she has a fiance here. I can't help but feel guilty about this. After all, its not every day you pack up your former student, then send them off with a smile right into the clutches of Orochimaru. I can't help but feel bad."  
>"You know this is going to break both their hearts. Don't you?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded, "His more so than hers. But I'm going to keep faith. She'll be fine, and return in a few days with her whole team. No big deal." And with that said, Tsunade stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going? Its barely ten o'clock." Jiraiya asked, earning a sly grin from Tsunade. "Shizune went out with Genma last night, and I haven't seen her since. Naturally I'm worried. And worrying entitles me to a little sake." And she walked out the door, leaving a smirking Jiraiya behind.<p>

Sunday night...

"Sakura. I have a bad feeling about this mission." He said, as she walked around her room, double and triple checking everything. She rolled her eyes. "Aniki, you worry too much. I'll be fine." She replied. "And what if you're not fine?" "I WILL be fine! Ya'know the lack of confidence in my abilities, is offensive. It hurts Aniki." It was now Shisui's turn to roll his eyes, at her sarcasm. "Just promise you'll be extremely careful Sakura. Remember, you have Itachi to worry about too now." At this, Sakura's eyes saddened, unbeknownest to her brother, who's face was currently to her back. And she looked at the ring on her finger. Then quickly putting on her mask of happiness, turned around with a grin. "I know that Nii-san. That's why I'll be just fine." She beamed, and Shisui only smiled, kissed her forehead, and went to his room. "Goodnight Sakura." He called back to her. "I'll see you when you get back." Then he disappeared into his room. Unable to see a few tears go down Sakura's face, as she whispered. "Goodbye Aniki, I don't know if I ever will see you again." Then she turned back to her room, and cast her jutsu.  
>Before leaving the house.<p>

Monday: 4:00am

"Take this." "What is it Shishou?" "It'll help. Trust me." "Ok. Anything else we need to discuss?" "Only that I'm sorry I had to do this to you. And wish you good luck." "Not you too. I'll be fine." "Sakura I have every right to be worried. You could die on this mission." "I'll be fine. Trust me."

6:00am

"Alright, everyone here?" Sasuke, the team leader asked, looking around, and mentally checking everyone off his list. 'Let's see' he thought, 'Naruto, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Sakura. Looks like we're all here.' "Everyone is here captain." TenTen said. There were five members in Ao. With Sasuke as the captain, and the eyes. Sakura and Shikamaru as the brains, and Sakura doubling as the medic. Then Naruto and TenTen as the main offence/defense in the avent of an unexpected battle. Pretty well put together too.  
>Sasuke nodded. "Alright, let's move out." And just like that. The five of them disappeared from the village.<p>

Their mission, to rendezvous with a spy in sound, and get information on the location of their enemy, Orochimaru. But the spy wasn't easy to get to. That being because, Orochimaru was highly suspicious of everyone. And no one was allowed to leave alone. Ever.  
>There were four. A silver haired man, a bright pink haired woman, a purple haired woman, and a red headed man. That was it. They knew, that as soon as they made their presence known, and attacked the four, that their spy would drop to the back. Yell the password, and assist in the battle against his party.<br>Each was assigned a number, Sasuke was captain, Sakura was number 1, Shikamaru number 2, TenTen 3, and Naruto 4. And that was sufficient enough for their code names.  
>3 and 4 attacked first. And the battle engaged.<p>

One fatal mistake.

They weren't supposed to be this strong. One was killed, and Sasuke had sent Naruto to take their spy into hiding, and protect him at all costs. They even made it look as though the spy were actually Taken. Just in case. And yet, here they were. Five hours later, and still trying to take down the last two. The pink haired chick (Tayuya), and the red haired guy (Manso).  
>TenTen was unconscious, Shikamaru had a broken leg, and Sasuke, and Sakura were near their limits.<br>Finally finding an opening. Sasuke killed Manso. And realizing she was done for. Tayuya ran for it, but it turned out to be a trick, as soon as Sasuke jumped in front of her to block her escape. She turned a 180 and grabbed then unconscious, and utterly defenceless, TenTen. Then proceeded to run.  
>"Sasuke I have to stop her!"<p>

"Sakura NO!" Ignoring his warning, she took off after Tayuya, but before Sasuke could follow her, TenTen was sent flying through the air right towards him. "TenTen!" He yeld, catching her. "AAAHHHHHHHH!"  
>"SAKURA!"<p>

BOOM BOOM KABOOM!

(A/N* sorry, can't really add sound FX to these.)

The forest was filled with the sound of explosions, and Sasuke was thrown against a boulder. Knocking him out.

When Sasuke came to, the first thing he heard was foot steps, and sobbing. He shot straight up. "Sakura!"  
>~flashback~ "Sasuke, take care of her for me. Don't let anything happen to her on this mission, or any of the rest. Do you promise?" "Yes Itachi. I promise. I'll take good care of her, and no harm will be fall her."~<br>"Sasuke. Thank Kami you woke up. This is Kabuto. The spy, also that Tayuya chick is dead." Naruto said in complete seriousness. "That's good. Where are Shikamaru, TenTen, and Sakura? I heard footsteps and sobbing, what's going on? What happened?" Naruto tried to calm Sasuke down before answering. "Shikamaru and TenTen are out looking for Sakura." "WHAT! That can't be. She has to be here. I promised Itachi..." "we know you promised Itachi." Shikamaru's voice rang in his ears. Then the sound of TenTen's crying. "We all promised Itachi, but none of us were able to keep that promise." "Nara, what are you taking abo..?" "She's gone!" TenTen yeld through her tears. "Look Sasuke! This is all we found of her!" And TenTen immediately started to sob again.

Konoha friday night...

Itachi had a weird feeling the whole way back from his mission with Hana. And once the gates came into veiw, he suddenly felt sick. But he just wrote it off as exhaustion. Upon stepping into Konoha he actually felt as though he were coming down with something. "Itachi, are you alright?" Hana asked him. "Fine Hana, why don't you go home to your husband, I will deliver the report to Tsunade-sama." At that moment Hana's husband made his presence known, and Hana walked right into his arms. Which again triggered an unknown feeling in Itachi, but he again blamed fatigue. Just as Hana's husband finished telling her something in her ear, Itachi made his transportation hand seals. Then suddenly Hana's expression changed. "Itachi Wai...!" But he was already gone.

He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Came the sorrow filled voice of the Hokage. "Uchiha Itachi. Shizune-sama said you wanted to see me." "Enter" and he did. Once he opened the door, he held it while tear filled kunoichi, and sullen Shinobi filed out. And he identified each person as they passed. TenTen crying as she walked with her boyfriend Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata doing much the same with the Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hiashi consoling a hysterical Hyuuga Hanabi, a very sullen Nara, and lastly, a teary faced, and puffy eyed Yamanaka Ino. Whom couldn't even glance at him, before she started crying all over again. As he shut the door, he conected all of this, to the mysteriously missing pink haired kunoichi, and assumed she was hurt.

"I assume this is about Sakura, may I see her? She will be alright, won't she?" At the final qustion, his mother, whom was in the room, along with Sasuke, his Father, and Shisui, started to sob into her husband's shoulder. And his father mearly looked away. His gaze turned to Sasuke, whom had yet to even look at him. "Sasuke, I'll explain, if you don't want to." Tsunade told him, Sasuke simply shook his head. "Itachi..." "I apologize for interupting you Sasuke, but may I see Sakura please Godaime-sama?" Itachi said, worry creeping into his voice. "Let your brother explain the situation first." She replied, and Itachi nodded. "Proceed Sasuke." His father told him. "Itachi, I'm sorry I was unable to keep my promise. And I understand if you'll hate me for eternity. But don't interupt until I'm finished." Itachi nodded again, and Sasuke told him the whole story. "And I swear I tried to stop her, but TenTen was flung into the air, so I had to catch her first, as soon as I put her down, I tried to get to Sakura, she screamed, then Tayuya set off the bomb traps, killing herself, and...  
>Godaime-sama." Sasuke implored Tsunade to finish, as his voice cracked. Tsunade closed her eyes, and pulled something out of her desk, before walking over to Itachi, and putting it into his gloved hand. The whole time Itachi looking straight into her eyes, only to find grief, and sorrow. "They looked for her body for three days Itachi. I'm sorry, this is all they found."<br>Itachi looked down at his hand to find, a dirty, and somewhat black from the explosions, emerald engagement ring. Sakura's engagement ring. And as Itachi's knees hit the floor, and tears fell from his eyes. All of Konoha, could hear his heart breaking.

The next day a funeral was held in her honor. And once everyone had left, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke stayed behind. "Itachi I..." Sasuke started, but was cut off. "It was not your fault Sasuke. Nor was it any of your teammates' faults' this is what happens in our line of work. This is what we have to deal with. Its best to just move on." Sasuke and Shisui just looked at Itachi, dumbfounded. Then as Shisui allowed the words to fully sink in, he raised his fist to punch Itachi. But Sasuke stopped him. Still angry, Shisui settled for words, instead of actions. "How can you say such a thing Itachi! I thought you loved h..." "I do love her!" Itachi cut him off. "Then why did you..?" "I said its best to move on. I was simply repeating what we've been trained to say to the people, who's brothers, fathers, sisters, mothers, daughters, sons, and lovers, die on missions for their village, and we console them by saying 'it is the most honorable thing, to die for one's village, home, and family. So its best to move on, and celebrate the life they had, rather than mourn the life they lost.' We are supposed to say that, when we have no idea of the pain they are feeling. Yet we say it as if we do. Shisui, sometimes what's 'best' for us, isn't what we want to do. So yes, I say its best to move on, but I doubt I ever will. I love her, and I will continue to love her, for the rest of time.

To be continued

A/N* Gintsuki: now, now. Vaira, please put the knife down, Vai, you're scaring me. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
>*Gintsuki runs for her life.*<p>

Ok, I know every one is majorly pissed that she's dead. But she isn't gone. Oooooooohhhh, now what? So yeah, I'm not putting a preview in this time, cuz that'll reveal too much, until the next chapter. Ja ne.

Chapter 9: Mourning and Missions...

"Itachi dear, will you please come have dinner with us? Itachi?" Mikoto was momentarily at a loss, when she walked into her eldest sons room to find it empty. Then the realization dawned. "Its Saturday." She said aloud. "Itachi is at the park again?" Her husband asked from the doorway. "Yes, and Sasuke is at the cemetery. Fugaku, I'm worried. Its been two months. Itachi is still mourning. And Sasuke still feels it was his fault. What should we do?" "Nothing." A new voice cut in. Fugaku, and Mikoto turned around to see their nephew, Shisui. "Shisui? What brings you here?" Fugaku asked. "Its about Sakura's room Uncle." "Good heavens. You weren't planning on packing it away were you?" Mikoto said in disbelief. "No, Aunt Mikoto. I wanted to go in there to just look at it, seeming how I've not gone near the door in two months. But today, I swore I heard something from inside, and when I tried to open the door, it burnt me, and a genjutsu appeared on the door saying only one could open the door. And I was assuming that..." "I was the one? Shisui." "Itachi!" Mikoto called. "Mother, Father." He acknowledged, "Yes Itachi, seems how you were the only one not in Konoha when she left, I assumed you would be the only one to open the door." Shisui told him. "Very well Shisui, I will test your theory. But not yet. I don't feel ready for it." "That is understandable Itachi." "Mother, I won't be joining the family for dinner tonight, and neither will Sasuke. When I stopped at the cemetery with him, we came across Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's friend. And we had dinner with her. Sasuke is walking her home. He'll be along shortly. Good night Mother, Father, Shisui." And he disappeared into his room.  
>After assuring his Aunt and Uncle, that yes, he was sure he couldn't stay for dinner, Shisui head home.<p>

One year after the funeral...

"Itachi, this mission is suicide! How can you keep taking these missions, when you don't give yourself enough time to heal after the one before it? Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" Ino shrieked at him, while Itachi simply tuned her out, and avoided the identical angered gazes of his brother and cousin. When suddenly his face was slapped. Hard. "Ino, that was a dangerous thing you just did." Itachi said, glaring at the blond. She didn't back down. She matched his glare. "That!" She spat. "That, so called, 'Dangerous thing'. That was on behalf of Sakura. Because I know, that if she were here, she would literally paralyze you to make you take a vacation. However, I'm only your brother's girlfriend. And I'm not as talented as Sakura. So I'm just gonna leave it as a slap to the face. And tell you to take a break. At least long enough for you to heal, then go back to your S-class suicide missions. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the cemetery, so that I can talk to Sakura-chan. I haven't done that lately, and she tends to get upset when I leave her alone for too long." With that said, Ino turned on her heel, and walked away. Itachi then looked to the bewildered faces of his two relatives standing nearby. "She's right." Itachi said, handing the mission scroll to Shisui. "One of you two can escort the feudal lord through rogue territory. As for me. I'm going to get cleaned up, grab a genjutsu scroll, and try my hand at opening Sakura's bedroom door. I believe I've been putting that off for too long. I'll see the two of you at dinner." And with that, Itachi disappeared.  
>"Sasuke?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Did your girlfriend, just slap Itachi, and ACTUALLY talk some sense into him?"<br>Sasuke scratched his head. "I think so."  
>Shisui nodded, "And she survived?"<br>"Uh, Yeah? Did that actually happen?"  
>"It did." Shisui responded. "Sasuke." "Yeah?"<br>"If you don't marry that girl. Then I most certainly Will. Someone like her, is hard to come by."  
>Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. I know. I'll see you at dinner Shisui." And Sasuke walked off, in the direction of the cemetery. Leaving Shisui with a suicide mission scroll in his hand, and irritation of having to tell the Godaime that his team would be taking this mission instead of Itachi, as a solo guard.<p>

Two years after the funeral...

Oto

"Another dead end! GAH!" A masked ninja yelled exasperated, as said ninja embedded a kunai into a nearby tree, soon to be followed by several more. "Calm down Tai. We'll find the leak soon, and when we do. We can both go home." "But Maru, its been two years. What if we never find it?" The ninja called Tai said, as tears filled her eyes. "We will Tai. Don't worry. We will, and soon." Maru replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Konoha

"Itachi? Is that you?" Itachi stopped at the call of his name. "Oh, Nara-san. How are you this evening?"  
>"No need to be formal Itachi, you can call me Temari you know. And I'm fine thank you. Just lugging around an extra thirty-five pounds, that's all." She said with a smile, indicating her swollen stomach. Itachi nodded. "I see, and congratulations again. Do you know what the baby is?" He asked conversationally. "Babies. Actually. And yes, they're boys. Much to Shikamaru's plessure, I can assure you." She laughed. Itachi smirked. "Its late out, would you like me to escort you home Lady Nara?" "Nah, I just wanted to tell you hello. I guess I'll see you, when I see you. Ja ne, Itachi." She waved "Ja." He waved back, then continued to his Cousin's small house.<p>

"Itachi, I didn't expect you tonight." Shisui said, as he allowed Itachi to step into the house. "I thought I would keep looking for that scroll." He replied. "Ah." Shisui said. "You never did tell me the whole story. I mean, you were completely depressed after the first time you went into Sakura's room. I'd like to know why." "I'll leave the door open so you can see then. Because Sakura set this genjutsu to make the room sound proof, and so that only I could get in." Itachi told him. "Very well." Shisui replied. And Itachi opened the door to Sakura's bedroom, propping it open so Shisui could see. But what he saw, Shisui wasn't sure he was ready for. Once Itachi stepped into the middle of the room, a bunshin of Sakura formed itself on top of a scroll, out of cherry blossoms that had been spread throughout her room. "Hello Itachi," she said smiling. And Shisui's breathe caught at the sadness in her voice. And he remained silent through the rest of her jutsu. "Sadly, the fact that you are seeing this, means that I have died in Oto. But, I did leave something for you, I'm sure that by now you have received my engagement ring. Well, I placed a jutsu on it, so that it wouldn't be destroyed, just in case. Smart huh? Yeah, sorry. Not a good time to try and lighten the mood, huh Itachi? Anyway, as you can already tell. There is an S-class jutsu on my room. Only you can pass through that door. Which means, that only you can perform this task. But before I can tell you that. You need to put the ring on my finger." At this, Itachi pulled Sakura's engagement ring off the chain from around his neck, and slid it on her finger. Once the ring was on her finger, cherry blossoms swirled, and Sakura was now wearing the dress that she wore on her eighteenth birthday, the night Itachi proposed. "Now then, there was a second mission Itachi, a mission assigned to me without Sasuke's knowledge, only I knew about this mission. And by now, Tsunade shishou would have removed that memory from herself, in order to keep this mission secret. Somewhere in this room, there is a scroll. That scroll contains (with permission from the Godaime of course), the details of my secret mission. And only you are allowed to know it Itachi, that's why no one esle may enter the room. Only you are allowed to find it, and only you are allowed to see it. After you've finished reading it, you must destroy it. And speak of the mission to no one. Not even Shisui. Once that scroll is destroyed, the jutsu on my room will be released. And you and Shisui can do who knows what, to it. Knowing Aniki, he'd either, pack all my stuff away, or just leave my room how it is for the rest of his life. Who knows. Ok, yeah sorry. Bad time to joke. But yeah. I love you Itachi, and not even death can stop that. But don't be afraid to move on, however, if you plan on EVER dating that Karin bitch from highschool. I'll haunt you, right after killing her. Right, but I wasn't joking that time. She's all wrong for you. Now I don't have much time left. So here's a few last minute requests. 1, tell Sasuke that I said to suck it up, and ask Ino to marry him already. 2, tell Aniki that I said to be a man, and demand a raise. He honestly works to hard for the wage he's paid. Tell Uncle Fugaku, and Aunt Mikoto I love them as if they were my own parents. Tell Sasuke he sucks. But I love him anyway. Tell Ino I call her a pig. Ask Temari to make Shika use longer sentences, and take fewer naps. Its un healthy. And give Tsunade shishou my best.  
>Oh, and tell Naruto he'll make a great Hokage. I believe in him.<br>And lastly, I love you. Don't ever forget that." Sakura's bunshin then formed a hand sign, and the cherry petals dispersed. Leaving the emerald ring, floating in the air, until Itachi grabbed it, and put it back on his chain. Then he looked to his cousin, whom had a lone tear just falling from his eye. But then Shisui smirked. "At least the girl had a sense of humor." He said shaking his head. "Itachi, does that..?"  
>"It plays each time I enter the room, so I try not to enter the room more than once in a day." Itachi cut hiim off. "Oh, so I take it you haven't found the scroll?" He asked, "No. I honestly would curse Madara, if I didn't respect him so much, for teaching Sakura so much about the Sharingan. Because, wherever she hid that scroll. It can't be seen with the Sharingan." Itachi explained. "I see. Well, how about some tea?" "Very well."<p>

To be continued...

A/N* yes I know. This ItaSaku kinda sucks, scratch that, REALLY SUCKS, when there's no Sakura. But cut me some slack. I'm TRYING to give this a good twist. DON'T SUE ME! Flames I don't really care about, in fact I welcome them. But no one has the right to sue me. Except that guy, who's car I crashed into...  
>Just kidding, I didn't crash into anyone's car. That would've been painful. Anyway, in the next chapter I'll explain who Tai, and Maru are. Cuz I'm guessing some of you were wondering why a couple sound ninja were walking around, trying to find a leak. And who the leak is, could be Kabuto, could be some other random OC I feel like adding. And btw. Any character you don't recognize from Naruto, is most likely someone I made up. Just to fill the position. To be perfectly honest, Naruto is the only manga I watch thus far. I don't have tv, and I'm not permitted much computer time. Lol, until next time...<br>Ja ne.

Chapter 10: An A-class mission to Oto/Running into the unexpected.

Oto

"Tai, please put the Kunai down. I understand that you are upset. But killing our contact won't help anything. In fact, it will onl..." "MAKE THINGS WORSE! YEAH, I GOT THAT! BUT IT SURE AS HELL WILL MAKE ME *FEEL* BETTER!" Tai interupted. Tai has blond hair, reaching her hips. And purple eyes. And our other mystery ninja, Maru, has spiked up brown hair, and brown eyes. With thick framed glasses. "Maru-sama. Please, I don't want to die." "TAI!" Tai threw the man to the floor, and stomped to a nearby rock, a little taller than herself. The abused man didn't wait to see what happened, he got up and ran as fast as he could. No sooner had he disappeared from view, when the medium sized boulder was reduced to nothing but dust. Maru took a deep breathe, and sighed. "Tai. You need to keep control of your anger. If you don't, you'll end up exactly like your mother." In the next second, Maru was up against a tree, with a hand on his throat. "Don't you DARE. Say that ever again." Tai hissed through clenched teeth. Her purple eyes darkened in pure rage. "I will NOT be compared to that monster. Remember that Maru." She said letting go of his neck, and allowing him to hit the ground gasping for air. "If it happens again, then the next time, I'll kill you." And with that, she walked away. Leaving Maru to shiver slightly, in fear.

Konoha  
>Three years after the funeral<p>

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" He asked, stepping into the room. "Itachi, yes. Its about Sasuke's latest mission." She said, Itachi nodded. "Sasuke's mission was to assassinate Orochimaru. He succeeded." At this piece of information, Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Before his normally cool facade was back in place. "Anyway, Sasuke is in getting a check up right now. Turns out he was poisoned, and his left wrist was broken in the process. But its nothing we can't handle." She went on. "I see. Is there anything else you wish to tell me, Hokage-sama?" He asked boredly. "Yes, there is a mission I would like for you to go on. In Oto. Its entirely optional, given the circumstances of your reasoning to not step into sound. But it is a mission I'd like for you to handle." "What is this mission?" Tsunade smirked. "Its only an A-rank track and exchange information mission. You see, the new leader of Oto. Can't remember the damned woman's name. Has noticed that there are two ninja, a man, and a woman. That don't wear headbands, and don't appear to be rogues, that are going around looking for a specific follower of Orochimaru's, and are killing all of his followers that stand in their way. Oto's Kage isn't able to spare any of her higher ranking ninja to go on this mission, and is afraid for the lives of the younger Shinobi in case any of Orochimaru's minions pop up. So she asked if I could spare a ninja to track down these two individuals, and find out if they are friend or foe. And whether or not they will remain in sound. Are you up for it?" She finished with a smile.  
>"On any other circumstance, I would have already accepted the mission. However Hokage-sama, given the location, and unknown time limit, I will have to request some extra time to think this over." Itachi replied. "Granted, you have one week. Let me know your anwer Sunday, at noon. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered. "Hai." He replied, this disappeared.<p>

"Oh, an information retrieval mission. That's a nice change. Don't you think so Fugaku?" Mikoto said conversationally, as she picked up the glass cups from the counter, after a quiet dinner with the family. "The mission is in Oto." Itachi stated. -Crash-Shatter- Mikoto dropped the cups. "Oh." Fugaku put in.  
>"Here mother, let me help you clean this up." Sasuke said, grabbing the broom. But his movements were a bit rushed. As if he were avoiding something. Or someone's gaze.<br>Itachi then decided to have a little chat with his brother tonight.  
>"Sasuke." He said, breaking the almost silence. (Mikoto and Sasuke were sweeping up glass, remember?) Sasuke looked up from his work. "Yes, Aniki?" He said. "I'd like to train tonight. Would you care to join me?" "Uh, sure Itachi. Right after I'm done in here." Sasuke replied, slightly confused.<p>

"I give." Sasuke said, it was three in the morning, and Itachi was unusually relentless tonight. "I'm drained Itachi. You win." Itachi merely nodded, then sat down on the ground across from Sasuke, and leaned against a tree. "Sasuke. I'm tired, so I'll only ask this once." Sasuke visibly froze, expecting the worst. "Y-Yeah?" "You were on edge earlier tonight when I mentioned Oto, why?" Sasuke let out a sigh, before looking Itachi in the eyes. Before saying. "Its Sakura's birthday next month."

Sunday Noon

"Hokage-sama, I accept this mission." "Good, you leave tonight. Good luck. And keep me updated."  
>"I will." And with that, Itachi left.<br>"You do realize what you've just done. Right, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked from behind her. "Yes, I just sent Uchiha Itachi on a search mission in Oto." She replied. "Tsunade, who is in Oto?" Tsunade sat back in her chair to think. Then realization hit her. "Oh SHIT!"

To be continued...

A/N* uhhhhhh, not really much to say. Except, bet you didn't think Tai, and Maru had any significance in this, did you? Also, I LOVE Tai's attitude, don't you?  
>Lol, until next time, Ja.<p>

Chapter 11: Very unorganized in Oto/Talking to a total stranger...

Oto

"My name is Haru Ani. But Lady Haru will do, until I can completely trust your village. As it is, I'll thank you for your assistance Uchiha-san. Is this clear?" Oto's Kage said sternly, she had bright red hair, and in Itachi's opinion, dressed far too provocatively to be a respectable Kage. She actually reminded him greatly of a certain Mesu-san. "Hai, Haru-sama." He said coolly. "Good. Now then, our filing system is out of sorts at the moment, so you won't be fully briefed until tomorrow. Until then, we have a room here in my building prepared for you, you can utilize it in anyway you need. Just make sure that when you leave Oto, the room is how you found it. Do I make myself clear Uchiha-san?" "Perfectly, Haru-sama." "Good, you're dismissed, Tenshi. Show him his quarters." The Otokage yelled, to a timid looking brunette, with yellow eyes. Who nodded, then signaled for Itachi to follow her. And Itachi mentally noted, that all though this Haru woman was very young, and underdressed for the role, she at least had the authoritative attitude to rule a ninja village. And he decided that sound, was in relatively good hands. Having finished his mental judge and jury act over Oto's new Kage, he turned his attention back to the silent Kunoichi next to him, and mentally noted that she reminded him greatly of a certain Hyuuga. Right down to the way she dressed. Her hair, although brown, was the exact same length and style as Hinata's, and her yellow eyes held no pupils. Itachi found himself staring at her eyes, until she turned multiple shades of purple. Yes. He decided, Exactly like Hyuuga Hinata.  
>"Uh-uh, I-its m-my clans' K-Kekei gen K-Kai. It a-allows us t-to see and h-hear to the smallest d-details. And a-also s-see in the n-night as if it w-were the m-middle of the d-day." She explained, albeit, shakily. "I see, and how many in your clan live around here?" Itachi asked, for the sake of conversation. As he thought to himself, that Sakura would have been proud. "N-none, Uchiha-san. M-my clan was k-killed in the last war, th-that's why Orochimaru wanted me as a f-follwer. He sought out unique clan traits." The last part Tenshi spoke in disgust. Which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. "If you did not like life among Orochimaru's followers, why didn't you leave?" She looked at him as if he were born yesterday, before answering. "Apart from the fact that Orochimaru offered me protection and training. Any subordinate that tried to leave, would be annihilated. That was how the snake sannin worked." "Of course. Perhaps I should have thought of that." Itachi smirked good naturedly. "That would be one point for you, Tenshi-san." Itachi's plan worked, the girl laughed. And the rest of the way to his quarters was spent in a comfortable silence.<p>

While in the process of arranging his things in his temporary room, Tenshi had offered to help him set up the work area he'd be using for an office, when she came across a picture frame. By the time Itachi noticed she'd stopped working, she was already crossing the room, photo in hand. "Itachi-san, I apologize if I am prying. But may I ask, who is this girl in the picture with you? She can't be more than eighteen." Tenshi said. Tenshi then handed him the frame, and Itachi stared at the picture he had packed. It was taken the night he'd proposed, Sakura was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress, that reached just below her knees, and was what she, and Ino had dubbed. The perfect dress for swing dancing. While he was wearing dress pants, and a black fitted turtle neck. Then he looked back up to Tenshi with a half hearted almost smile. "This is Sakura." He said simply, pointing to the pink haired beauty in the picture. "Oh." She said, "Who is Sakura? I'm sorry, that's probably none of my business. Its just, your arms are wrapped around her in the picture. And you two are sharing a look I've never even seen before. I'm very sorry Itachi-san." She said quickly. "Not at all Tenshi-san. Its quite alright. I'll explain, this way you won't be so very curious." He said, and Tenshi nodded. "Her name is Uchiha Sakura, she is the step sister of my cousin. And the picture was taken at her surprise party on her eighteenth birthday three years ago." Itachi told her. Tenshi nodded in understanding, then seemed to struggle with whether or not she wanted to say something more. A few minutes later, Itachi only chuckled. "I don't mind Tenshi-san. You can ask your question." She seemed slightly relieved, then suddenly wary. "Ano Itachi-san. I m-meant. Who I-is she to you?" Itachi was slightly taken aback. But he once again offered her that sad, almost smile. "Sakura, is my late fiance. This picture was taken, shortly after I proposed to her." He explained. Tenshi's eyes filled up with tears, at hearing that Sakura was dead. "H-how?" She asked. Itachi sighed, and decided he might as well have a seat and talk to the girl. She seemed nice enough. Tenshi followed his example, and sat in a chair as well. "It was about four to six months later, she had just made the rank of Anbu. Surprising I know. But it was even more surprising HOW she passed. Do you know the reputation of, Morino Ibiki?" He asked her, Tenshi nodded. "Well, Sakura caused him a temporary mental break down. The entire village was in shock. About two weeks after achieving her new rank, she was placed on an Anbu team that was lead by my brother. And sent on an S-rank mission to rendezvous with a spy whom infiltrated Orochimaru's Oto. His name was Yakushi Kabuto. Well, back then Orochimaru didn't allow anyone to travel alone, and sent three of his strongest with Yakushi-san on his patrol. Although Yakushi was protected, two team members of Sakura's were knocked out of the fight, and when the captain, and Sakura tried to take out the last sound Kunoichi, a Tayuya, as I recall. She triggered one of her own teams traps in an attempt to kill my comrades, and succeeded in killing herself, as well as Sakura." By now Tenshi was biting her bottom lip off to remain quiet, while tears streamed down her face. "U-Uchiha S-Sakura. I've heard of her. She w-was your Godaime's apprentice, wasn't sh-she?" "Yes, she was. Although, she was never given a proper burial, the only thing that was found of her after the explosions, was her engagement ring. Which I now keep." "Itachi-san. I-I'm s-so s-sorr-ry." "It was not your fault. And it was three years ago anyway. Now Tenshi-san. As soon as you're done resting, we'll finish the office. I'll make us some tea. And he stepped out of the office, and into his small kitchen.  
>Two hours later...<p>

"I-Itachi-san?" "Yes Tenshi-san." "Did you ever get over your fiance's sudden, uh, passing?" Itachi once again looked to her sadly. "Not exactly, Tenshi-san." And she left, closing the door behind her.

Elsewhere in Oto

"Maru, I swear. If this one isn't the one we're looking for, then I'm gonna kill myself, and I'm taking you with me!" Tai snarled at her partner. "You need to calm down. Your constant anger makes you seem like a banshee!" He shot back, more than a little annoyed, that today, like the rest, showed no results. "What was that four eyes?" "You're beautiful, and I wish I could make you less angry right now." He told her. "That's what I thought you said Maru. Now, I'll go into the supposed to be kitchen in this lousy hotel room, and make the tea. What kind do you want?" She asked, as she calmed down. "Lemon, Tai, as always." He replied. "Its your turn to tell me about something in your life. I told you about my parentage last night." He called to her from his bedroom. Because Tai always insisted they sleep in separate bedrooms. Just then, she returned with the tea. "Right, what do you want to know? I've already told you about my parents, siblings, cousins, first boyfriend, first love, absolute enemies, and how much I really don't like you staring at my ass. Any bridges we haven't crossed?" She asked sarcastically. "Uh, you could tell me how the village was getting on before you left. Remember, I haven't seen it since I was ten. And I'm twenty-six no..." "OHMYGOSH! Maru!" She cut him off. "What?" He asked worriedly. "You're OLD!" She yelled, then began to laugh. And the night ended in a pillow fight.

Two weeks later...  
>Haru-san's office building<p>

"I apologize for its taking so long. But the secretary is a bit of a drunk. And she kept losing them. But we've found the needed information on our two mystery shinobi. Here are their pictures." She explained, then slid the pictures over to Itachi. The first picture was of a man, brown hair, brown eyes, thick glasses, 5'9", S-class Shinobi. The second picture of a woman, S-class Kunoichi, 5'4" and it took all Itachi had, not to choke. This girl, although a bit older, had platinum blond hair that reached her mid thigh, and purple eyes, which looked as if they'd seen better days. But that wasn't what shocked him. Its that, physical traits aside, this girl was identical to Sakura, in fact, could have been her fraternal twin. "Ahem." Haru Ani cleared her throat. And Itachi snapped his head up in attention. "Both of them operate on an Anbu level. The man, we estimate to be between 24 and 28 in age, and the woman, between 19 and 24. Their names are Juu Maru, and Haruno Tai. They are high..." "Haruno?" Itachi asked suddenly. "Yes, Haruno Tai." "The male?" He asked at a complete loss. "No." Ani said. "The woman. Her name is Tai. Yes we are aware it is a mans' name. But its her name. Do you know her?" She asked suspiciously. "No." Itachi responded. "But I knew of a man named Haruno Tai." "Really? Have you met the man? He could be related." "No, I never met him. He's been dead nearly twenty-one years now. I new of him, because I was engaged to his biological daughter, Haruno Sakura." "Perhaps this Sakura girl has info on the Harunos'. Is she open to questioning?" Ani asked. "No. She isn't." He replied. Ani crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well why the Hell not?" She demanded. "Because, Sakura was killed on a mission in Oto, over three years ago." Itachi said coldly, glaring at the OtoKage. "Oh." Ani said, "forgive me, I misunderstood when you said that you 'were' engaged to her. I am deeply sorry." "There is no need, Haru-sama. Is there anymore information that I need?" What ever trance Haru Ani was in, she momentarily snapped out of it, to tell Itachi that he could take as much time as he needed in locating, and making peace with the two unknown ninja he was tracking. And that they were last seen in southern Oto, so he might start there. And once they were finished, Itachi disappeared. Starting his mission immediately. Meanwhile Haru sat in her chair staring off into space. "Tenshi." She called finally. And the timid girl entered the room. "Yes?" "Remind me, that starting now, I'm getting facts first, and making assuptions later." "Uh, okay?" Tenshi said, then left the room.  
>"I feel like an evil, disgusting, Orochimaru worshipping, worm. I hope I didn't upset him to much. Our village needs Konoha as its ally." Ani said to herself.<p>

To be continued...

A/N*soooooooooooo, I guess you guys are probly figuring it out now. Huh? Well, at least you guys know that Tai, and Maru aren't "Together". Yeeeeeeeeaaaah.  
>Anyway, hope you likey.<br>Until next chapter. Ja.

Chapter 12: Both missions complete. Secrets revealed/A heart beats again.

Somewhere in southern Oto...

He wondered why. Why it was that in the middle of summer, it would be pouring rain and washing away tracks, tracks that he NEEDED. Why it was that ever since he came to Oto he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Sakura. Why it was that he accepted this mission. And...  
>why was he being followed?<br>Flash backs popped into his head of the last time he wondered why, so, so many times. The time he first met Sakura. He had to shut out the memory, both because of pain, and he needed to concentrate on his stalker. The chakra seemed subtly familiar, but the voice when she spoke did not, so Itachi wrote it off as mind games. "Who are you? And what are you looking for stranger?" There was a kunai at his throat. But the person wasn't behind him, no, that was a bunshin. So he thought that he might as well cooperate. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am a representative of Konoha, and I am here on behalf of the Otokage, to locate and exchange information with the mysterious shinobi known only as Juu Maru, and Haruno Tai." He noticed that the bunshin had disappeared right after he said his name, and wondered at that. But then the woman's voice spoke again. "Y-you, are Uchiha Itachi?" She asked. "Yes." He replied, still unsure if it was safe to move. "And I am looking for, Maru and T.." "I am Tai. What is it that you want!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. And Itachi was having none of that. "Why don't you come out into the open Tai-san? We can discuss this in a civil manner." He suggested. "I don't think so. You're a leaf ninja. I've been avoiding, and/or disposing of leaf shinobi for three years now. I don't want to talk to you." Itachi could tell that she was lying. Her tone didn't sound as though she wanted nothing to do with him.

She was panicking, he wasn't supposed to be in sound. Oh of all the people Tsunade could've sent, it just had to be Itachi. Oh if only she could give Tsunade a piece of her mind. "There are no records of you, or your partner, killing leaf shinobi." He said to her, while inching his foot back, ever so slightly. Which, had she been anyone else, she wouldn't have even noticed it. "I didn't say I killed anyone besides Orochimaru worshipping filth. I simply said, I disposed of them. Simple things. Erase us from their memory, knock them out before they ever have the chance to see us. However, for a great Uchiha such as yourself, I may make an exception." Faster than one could blink, Itachi was standing in the exact spot Tai had formerly occupied, only to curse, for she was already gone.

Elsewhere in southern Oto...

"Sooooooo, how did covering our tracks go Tai?" Maru asked, as Tai appeared in their small apartment breathing heavily. "Four eyes! Change of plans. We need to head east NOW!" She said, breathless.  
>"What! Why?" He asked, falling out of his chair. "Uchiha Itachi is looking for us. That treaty the Otokage wanted to make with us is real, but she asked for a Konoha ninja. And Tsunade sent Itachi. We need to move. For all we know, he could've already gotten through my protective barriers. Let's go!" She was still panting. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tai, breathe! In. Out. In. Out. Better?" He asked, rubbing her back. "Yeah. BUT WE STILL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"<br>-knock-knock- "AAAAHHHHH!" She jumped. "Tai, calm down. You're way too jumpy. Jeez. Its just the contact." Maru said, walking to the door. Then he stopped halfway, having double checked the chakra signiture. "Maybe not. Tai, come here. We're using a transportation, then running like hell due east. So your friend can't follow us again." And as Itachi came through the door, they both disappeared.

Somewhere in Eastern Oto...

It had taken him a little over a week, but he'd found them again. And he decided to try a different approach this time. So he concealed his chakra, and cast a genjutsu over himself. And then waited and watched. From the looks of it, Tai was not a happy woman at the moment.

BAM! She slammed the man up against a tree by his throat. "Now then Kaiba, I'm going to ask you, one. More. Time! Who, informed you about team Ao of the leaf!" Itachi couldn't believe his ears. These two were... leaf spies?  
>The man named Kaiba spit out blood. "Even if I did tell you, you'd just kill me anyway. What's the difference?" Tai punched him in the stomach. "The difference, is that I'm going to torture you, heal you, and torture you. Until you tell me which Shinobi in Konoha betrayed us." Kaiba smirked, then a kunai went through his chest, he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Even if Tsunade were standing right next to him. Maru went off, and then shortly returned with the dead body of Kaiba's assassin. Throwing her to the ground. "Tai. I'll tell you. Dumb bitch just killed me." He coughed more blood. Tai leaned in, and Kaiba whispered it in her ear, then he died. She dropped his body in shock. Then punched the poor unsuspecting tree into oblivion. She then grabbed her head and leant over. "THAT BITCH!" "Tai, what? Who is it?" Maru asked worriedly. "TO THINK SHE WOULD GO SO FAR TO GET RID OF ME!" Tai's hair started to flicker. And Itachi had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No, she was blond. -flick- Itachi blinked. Her hair WAS flickering. Now the man had just dropped his henge all together. To reveal that he was in actuality, Yakushi Kabuto. He grabbed her shoulders. "SHE ACTUALLY BETRAYED THE VILLAGE! AND I HAD TO FAKE MY DEATH! I COULD'VE BEEN MARRIED KABUTO! *MARRIED*! BUT THAT BITCH TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME! AND I HAD TO BREAK ITACHI'S HEART, AND MINE, AND SHISUI! OH MY KAMI! MY BROTHER MIGHT'VE *KILLED* HIMSELF!" "Sakura! Release the henge before your head explodes." She did so, then started to cry. Meanwhile Itachi was dumbstruck, and trying to wake himself up from this dream. It was too much, he couldn't handle it. She was alive? After all this time? Sakura, alive?<br>Itachi was brought back to his senses when a kunai embedded itself in the tree right above his left shoulder. Cutting him in the process. "Show yourself now. Or the next one kills." Sakura's voice rang in his ears as if she hadn't been crying at all. And Itachi knew it was her. Because she was the only person without the Sharingan that could EVER see through his genjutsu. "Sakura, what's the matter with you? I don't sense anyone." Kabuto asked. "I'm better with genjutsu, Kabuto. No offence." She replied, proving Itachi's point about his genjutsu. Kabuto shrugged. "I'd do as she says if I were you. This woman has lived through hell for the past three years. And I don't think figuring out an old class mate betrayed her village, is exactly how she wanted to spend her twenty-first birthday." He said grinning. "Gee, thanks for reminding me Kabuto." "You're welcome." He smirked. Itachi was still frozen in place. And he just barely dodged the kunai that would have gone through his heart. (A/N* Cuz Sakura woulda LOVED to find out that she killed her fiance today! *note sarcasm*).  
>"I'll say it again. Show yourself, or I'll kill you." There was no question in her voice. So the first thing Itachi did, was unmask his chakra. Immediately Sakura's knees buckled. "It can't be." Then Itachi stepped into the clearing. "Sakura." He said, as though he didn't quite believe it to be true. Despite all the proof. "Itachi. I..." and before she could finish her sentence, he had her in a tight embrace. Afraid to let her go, lest she disappear again. This time forever. "You can explain later. Right now, I just want to be with you." He whispered to her, and in the back of his mind he noticed Kabuto's absence.<p>

Secrets revealed

"Alright Sakura. Tell me what happened." Itachi said, sitting in front of the fire, and holding Sakura. Kabuto sitting across from them. This being the only thing she hadn't given him full detail in. She took a deep breath. "Three years ago. We received word from one of our spies, that there was a leak in Konoha. Someone from my year, had turned traitor, and joined Orochimaru as a double agent. In return, they would get whatever they wanted under Orochimaru's power. The leak, informed Orochimaru that he had a spy working closely to him, one that was planning his assassination." Sakura nodded toward Kabuto, and Kabuto raised his hand. "Guilty." He said with a smirk. Sakura let a half smile, then took another deep breath. "The double agent also informed him that an Anbu team, codenamed 'Ao'. Would be rendezvousing with the spy on august 22, of that year. When Tsunade-sama learned of this, she immediately moved to cancel the mission. But Jiraiya convinced her otherwise, because then we would have lost our chance to find out who the traitor was. So Jiraiya shishou, and Tsunade shishou, ordered me another mission. While in battle with the sound ninja, I was to fake my own death, and meet up with Kabuto a week later. We would then launch an all out investigation, and kill any sound ninja that had seen us." Here, Itachi decided to interupt. "I see Sakura. But what about your identity?" "I'm getting to that. Well, anyone in Oto would've known Kabuto. And they'd be able to distinguish me by my hair. So I told Kabuto to come up with a name. And we would only address each other as such, until we completed our mission. So I chose my father's name. I wanted desperately to hold on to my Uchiha family. But it would have given me away. So I chose the name, of the father I never met. Haruno Tai. And Tsunade was supposed to make sure that you never found out. Only you and Shisui knew my father's name. And now Kabuto. But no one else." She finished. "I see. Now then, the leak?" Sakura turned rigid. "Itachi, you remember the first night I told you that I was in love with you?" "Yes." "And do you remember what lead to that?" She asked him. "You weren't sure in what way I cared for you, because Mesu Karin questioned our relationship...  
>Oh." Itachi cut himself off. "Yeah." Sakura said. "But what could Orochimaru have that Karin could want?" Itachi asked. Itachi and Sakura were at a loss. "Sasuke." "Pardon..?" They both asked. "Orochimaru planned on killing Sasuke for his new vessel. And if I'm not mistaken, it was Sasuke that was sent to assassinate Orochimaru. Was it not?" Kabuto pointed out. "No!" Itachi said in horror, at the same time Sakura stood up and yelled. "Oh SHIT!"<p>

To be continued...

A/N* So, everyone happy now? Sakura's alive. Itachi is with her. Karin's a bitch. Orochiphile took over Sasuke's body... wait, WHAT?  
>Lol, find out next chapter, titled 'Race to save Tsunade, and Konoha.' Here's a preview...<p>

~SLAM! Faster than Tsunade could blink her eyes, Sakura had Sasuke against the side of Hokage tower by the throat. She was staring him straight in the eyes. "What did Sasuke promise me right before team Ao attacked the sound ninja?" "Sakura! You're alive?" "WHAT DID SASUKE PROMISE ME, DAMNIT?"~

Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh...  
>Cliffhangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer...<br>Lol, until next time.  
>Ja ne. ^_^<p>

Chapter 13: A race to save Tsunade, and Konoha

Border line of Oto.

"How long before we reach home?" Sakura asked, as the three of them ran as fast as they could out of Sound. Itachi, having already taken care of the Otokage. "Two days, Sakura." "That's not fast enough. For all we know, we could already be too late." Sakura exclaimed, "If Tsunade was still alive when you left. Then our chances our fifty-fifty at best." Kabuto told them. "How do you figure?" Sakura asked. "Simple. If Sasuke succeeded, then Hokage-sama is in no danger. But if it is Orochimaru, then he would most likely wait until the coast is clear. So to speak." Kabuto explained. "Like, for example. If Shisui, my father, and I were all somewhere other than Konoha?" Itachi asked. "Yes, are Shisui and Fugaku-san in the village now?" He asked Itachi. "For now, they leave tomorrow on an A-rank mission. They'll be gone for a week." Itachi said. "Then that gives us twenty-four hours, we need to get home as soon as possible!" Sakura added.

Two days later...

"Tsunade-sama?" "Hmm? Yes Sasuke?" "I was wondering, if you would like to join me at Sakura's grave stone tonight. I know you've been meaning to go." Sasuke offered, which wasn't out of the ordinary, for Sasuke never did like to visit Sakura alone. Because they didn't quite get along. Tsunade thought for a moment. "Thank you Sasuke, I would love to come with you. Meet me outside the tower at eight. You are dismissed." "Arigato. Tsunade-sama." And he left the room. A small smirk on his face.

Elsewhere in the land of fire...

"Do you think she's alright Itachi?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him in the tree. "I'm sure that she is fine Sakura. What worries me, is how everyone will take the news." Sakura inclined her head in confusion, then understood. "Oh, well... Aunt Mikoto will burst into tears, Uncle Fugaku will rub his eyes multiple times in disbelief, Ino will probably try to kill me. Hinata will hug me tightly and cry for about an hour, and Naruto will do pretty much the same thing as Hinata." Sakura outlined the reactions, and Itachi realized, that she was most probably correct. "What about your brother? Sakura." Sakura then bowed her head. Something she did when she was in deep thought. "I honestly don't know Itachi. You would know better than I would." Itachi only shook his head. "I may have known him my whole life Sakura, but in the two years you spent living with him. You grew to know him better than I. Better than anyone." And they both fell silent.  
>"I'm sorry to interrupt you two. But we should go." Kabuto said from the ground beneath them. Sakura nodded. "He's right. Let's go." And they set off towards Konoha at top speed.<p>

Konoha...

"Hi Sasuke senpai. How are you?" "Fine thank you. Yourself?" He knew who she was, what was her name? Moegi, that was it. "Oh, I'm alright. Just heading over to Naruto Sensei's for practice with Konohamaru, and Udon. Oops. I'm running late. If I do that again, then they'll be comparing me to Hatake-sama. Ja ne Sasuke senpai!" She yelled, and ran away. And he only raised his hand in farewell, before a smirk touched his lips. "And I had better get to Hokage tower." He said to himself, then chuckled slightly.

East of Konoha...

"Kabuto, about this jutsu of Orochimaru's, does he just take over the body? Or does he have their mind as well? Like, their memories?" Sakura asked, picking up the pace now that the village was in sight. "In a way, he does get both, or else he wouldn't be able to obtain the kekei gen kai. But the memories are limited. Only the recent ones. The past year at most. And, it would take some time to figure out the kekei gen kai. A few monthes at most." He explained, "And the least amount of time it would take him?" Itachi asked, matching Sakura's pace now. "A few days. But seeing how he wasn't at full capacity. Or, seeing how his health is diminishing it isn't likely he's figured the Sharingan out yet. But don't hold me to that if I'm wrong, cuz there is a forty-three percent chance that I am. And even if he is able to utilize the Sharingan. It would be with great difficulty, and it would take up a good amount of his chakra." Itachi nodded. "Itachi, how long can Sasuke use the Sharingan after his chakra has been drained to absolute zero?" Sakura asked hurriedly. "A good few hours, we were born with it, so it is second nature to us, to use as little chakra as needed to maintain the use of our Sharingan." "Good!" She said, then turned back to her right, "Kabuto, how long would Orochimaru be able to maintain the Sharingan after I drain him?" "He wouldn't. Maybe two minutes, if he tried to force it, it would cause physical problems. Make his eyes bleed, cause momentary blindness. And a massive migraine." Then we know how to tell if its Sasuke or not. I just hope we're not too late. Itachi, how long?" She asked, turning to face Itachi now, as she ran.  
>"An hour at best." "I have a bad feeling. We need to get there faster! Can't you transport us in there Itachi?"<br>"Only just inside the east gate. And Hokage tower is in the middle of the village. We'll still need to run." He replied.

Hokage tower...

When she had finished her paperwork, she locked her office, and headed for the front door. When she arrived, Sasuke was already there. Holding the door for her, and fiddling with a kunai. "It was nice of you to invite me Sasuke." Tsunade said, as she passed through the door, and walked on ahead of him. He only smirked behind her back, "Don't mention it." He replied, continuing to fiddle with his kunai knife as he walked behind her. Passing it from hand to hand, tossing it up in the air. Spinning it on his finger, finally stopping its spinning by grabbing the handle in an attacking position. SLAM! Faster than Tsunade could think, there was Sakura. And she had Sasuke against the side of Hokage tower by the throat. She was staring him straight in the eyes, glaring. "What did Sasuke promise me right before team Ao attacked the sound ninja?" She hissed "Sakura! You're alive? But how?" "WHAT DID SASUKE PROMISE ME, DAMNIT?"  
>"Sakura! What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked shocked. "I'll explain later shishou. Right now, we need to determine whether or not this is Sasuke." Sakura replied. "Sakura. What are you talking about? Of course I'm Sasu..." "JUST ANSWER MY FREAKING QUESTION, DAMNIT! What? Did I make Sasuke promise me, the day that I was supposed to have died?" "Sakura! Can you get your damned kunai off my thro..!" "Sakura's kunai isn't on your throat. Mine is." Itachi's voice rang, to Sasuke's left. And a little ways behind Itachi, Sasuke could see Yakushi Kabuto out the corner of his eye. "Answer Sakura now."<br>"I promised Sakura, on the day that team Ao underwent our first mission. That no matter what happened. I would be there for my brother Itachi. Watch him, protect him, and listen when he needed me. Even lay down my life for him, in the event that Sakura could not." "Is that right Sakura?" Itachi asked, removing the weapon, but still maintaining a firm grip on Sasuke. "Yes, every word is correct. Good job Sasuke. But just to be sure, I have another test. Itachi, hold him back. This may hurt... a little." Itachi grabbed Sasuke from behind, and restrained his arms. As Sakura formed a few hand seals, and then sucker punched Sasuke in the gut. "Kami I wanted do that so many times in highschool." She said, being the only one(aside from the still standing two feet from them, Tsunade) to find humor in this situation. "Now then Sasuke, you are feeling the effects of a chakra dispelling jutsu. Sorry that it was a bit painful, but we need you to activate your Sharingan now, and maintain it. Ok?" Sasuke didn't ask any questions, he just nodded, and did as told. And Sakura kept time, and watched his eyes.  
>Ten minutes later...<br>"You can let him go Itachi. This is Sasuke, not Orochimaru." Itachi nodded, and released his younger brother. No sooner had Sasuke stood up straight. Then Sakura grabbed him in a death grip hug. "I missed you cousin." She sobbed, and Sasuke awkwardly hugged her back. "Uh, Sakura. I now understand the whole testing me thing was to make sure Orochimaru was actually dead and all. But would you mind telling me how you're alive please?" Sasuke asked her. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, glanced at Itachi, Kabuto, and Tsunade in turn. Then looked Sasuke in the eyes again. "Bombs went off, transportation jutsu, lost my ring in the process. Slammed my head against a rock, amnesia, met Kabuto a week later, he's been trying to help me regain my memories, while I tried to help him find a rat. Itachi showed up, my memory came back, we killed the bastard, after finding out that the pedophile might be roaming around in your body, rushed home. Itachi I want my ring back. Now Sasuke shut up and give me a real hug!" Sasuke blinked at her rushed explanation, then once again tried to hug Sakura. Meanwhile Itachi smirked, Kabuto coughed a few times to keep from laughing, and Tsunade had to walk back inside of Hokage tower so that Sasuke wouldn't hear, or see her burst into giggle fits at Sakura's completely (believable) hilarious alibi.

To be continued...

A/N* ok, Sakura is alive, Kabuto and Sakura are back home, Orochimaru IS dead. Sakura has an alibi as to why she's been missing for three years. The only things left to do, are tell everyone that she's alive, kill the Karin bitch (YAY!), and show Itachi where she hid the scroll in her bedroom. Lol.  
>Until next chapter.<br>Ja ne ^_^.

Chapter 14: The traitor revealed/Saturday walks...

The next day...

"Shizune." She called from her office. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" The brunette greeted, entering the room in all her six months pregnant glory. Shizune had married Genma a little over six months ago, and was now bearing his child. Tsunade smiled at her other apprentice. "Sakura is ready, send Sasuke to retrieve Karin." "Hai. Sasuke, its a go." Shizune shouted down the hall, as she left the room.  
>"Okay, Kabuto. You know the plan. And Itachi go into the next room, and Tsunade shishou. Please try not to laugh. You have to be perfectly serious, you can't see me, remember?" Sakura instructed, Tsunade waved her hand, "Yeah Sakura, I know. Itachi, Kabuto. Go into the next room." "Hai." They both said, then left through the side door. "Okay Sakura, you had better leave too." "Hai." And Sakura was gone.<p>

Karin had no idea what the Hokage could want to see her about while she was on vacation. But at the moment she didn't really care. Because SASUKE had been sent to get her, and escort her to Hokage tower. She was in perfect heaven.  
>Until they get to the tower, and he leaves.<br>"Hokage-sama wanted to see us both Karin. Its a joint mission I suppose, or something of the sort."  
>Karin beamed, screw temporary heaven. Karin knew what this was. Orochimaru had succeeded, and now Sasuke was her's. She was mentally doing a victory dance.<p>

When they reached the building, Sasuke held the door for her, and continued with her to the office a few feet behind. Before entering the office, Karin abruptly stopped, turned around, and planted a quick kiss on Sasuke's mouth. Then proceeded into the office.  
>Good thing too, for had she stuck around a second more, she would have seen an Uchiha lose his cool. And spit multiple times, while gagging. Before he also entered the office, unknowing of the two pairs of Onyx eyes that had witnessed the whole ordeal from a side room. And both men smirked.<p>

Inside the office, Karin waited patiently for Tsunade to acknowledge them. However, the Hokage just continued grumbling about paperwork. Suddenly, Karin saw a flash of pink near the window. "Sasuke. Did you see..?" Karin scanned the area for the chakra signatures, and found nothing. "What Karin?" Sasuke asked. "Huh? Oh! It was nothing." She mumbled back. Because there was simply no w... she then saw Sakura's face, and again, no sooner than she could blink, and it was gone. "Sasuke..." "Yes?" "Er, never mind." She was dead, Karin wasn't about to let this haunt her now. Not now that Orochimaru was about to take over Konoha, it was too late for regret. Right? Or she could confess to the Hokage, and hope the sentence will be milder. No! She couldn't think like that. For all she knew. Orochimaru was already in Konoha. Suddenly Sakura was standing before her. She shrieked. "Good heavens Karin! What is the matter with you?" Tsunade said sternly as she cleaned up the ink she'd spilt, do to the sudden out burst. "You didn't SEE that?" Karin blurted. "Karin, see what?" Sasuke asked. "Uh, nothing. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. Forgive me." "Alright. Well, seems how I now need to get a new copy of this paperwork, I might as well tell you why you're both here." They nodded. And Karin saw, yet another flash of pink, and jumped. "Alright, Karin dear. Are you okay?" Tsunade asked. "Fine, Hokage-sama. Please continue." "Okay, then. Three years ago, someone informed Orochimaru of team Ao's infiltration. Because of this, Sakura lost her life." Tsunade then fell silent. "Karin..." she heard Sakura whisper her name. "Uh, did either of you hear anything?" Karin asked aloud. "No." They both answered. And she laughed sheepishly. "Anyway." Tsunade went on. "Our intel tells us, that the traitor was someone who graduated in your year. And we need to figure out who that was, and bring them in. Especially since we've heard recently, that Orochimaru is still at large." Tsunade explained, as Karin broke out in a sweat. Then suddenly, the eighteen year old Sakura that she had sold out, was standing before her. Bruised, burnt in some places, and utterly broken. It was definitely Sakura though. Short pink hair, sad green eyes, tattered Anbu uniform. Broken Hawk mask, hanging from her belt. "Karin..." she said saddly, and Karin screamed, backing up a few steps. "Karin, what's the matter?" Tsunade asked, standing up. Karin pointed at Sakura's ghost. "You can't see her? She's standing right there!" Karin said frightened. "See who Karin. Who is there?" Sasuke said, curiously. "Sakura is! She's standing in the middle of the office!" Karin shouted. "Karin..." Sakura said again, again with sadness in her voice. "What Sakura! What do you want from me?" "Karin... why did you betray us?" "I didn't. I didn't do anything!" "Karin! What's the matter with you?" Tsunade shouted. "Sakura is right in front of you Tsunade. Can't you see her?" "No. But keep her talking Karin. It could be a sign." Sasuke said. Karin nodded. "Karin..." "Y-Yes, Sakura?" "Karin... why did you do it? You killed me Karin. I was supposed to get married. You killed me..." the vision of Sakura had now taken a few steps foward, and tears filled her eyes. "I didn't. I didn't do it! Sakura stay back!" Karin grabbed her head, and started shaking. "Karin... his heart was broken... I was too young to die... why did you do it Karin?" Sakura said, as she stopped walking towards the shaking kunoichi. "I didn't do it! Leave me alone!" "Karin! What's she saying?" Sasuke asked, walking towards her. "STAY BACK!" "Karin... what could Orochimaru have offered you, that would make you do it? Why did you betray us Karin? Why did you kill me?" The vision of Sakura asked again, tears now falling from her face, only to disappear before they hit the floor. Karin hit her knees, still clutching her head. "ALRIGHT! It was me! I betrayed the village. Its my fault Sakura is dead! I did it because Orochimaru promised me Sasuke. Sasuke was to be my reward for betraying Konoha. And I believed him, because I'm in love with Sasuke. I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm sorry!" Karin shouted the whole story, and Sakura smiled sadly, then disappeared as one tear drop was allowed to hit the floor.  
>By now, Karin had broken down crying. mumbling things about 'its all my fault' and 'she's gone'. As Itachi, and Kabuto walked into the room, in full Anbu uniform, masks and all. And they each grabbed her upper arms, formed a few hand seals, and took her to interrogation. No sooner had they disappeared, then Sakura re-entered the room, having dropped her henge, and genjutsu. "You didn't have to cast the genjutsu Sakura, Sasuke and I could have handled what ever you were saying to her." Tsunade scolded, but then softened as a tear escaped her apprentice. "No, Tsunade shishou. You couldn't have. I went below the belt with Karin, and no one deserved that. Its best you never know what I had to say to her." Throughout the ordeal, Sasuke remained silent. "What's the matter Sasuke?" The Hokage asked. "Nothing. Tsunade-sama." He answered. "Aw, he's just upset because the entire thing turned full circle, and actually was his fault the whole time." Sakura smirked. Sasuke looked at her confused, and Tsunade was at a complete loss. "How do you figure it was his fault Sakura?" She asked. "Because if Sasuke had just been born Ugly, we wouldn't have had this problem." Sakura laughed, Tsunade snorted. Somewhere outside the office, Shizune cracked up. And Sasuke glared. "You know what Sakura. Your attitude towards me hasn't changed much." Sasuke hissed. "Yeah?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, you have a two second headstart. Then I'm going to make you take that back." And before Sasuke had even finished speaking, Sakura was gone. "Their such children. I would've thought they'd be more mature towards each other." Tsunade said, shaking her head. "They are Tsunade. Their just allowing themselves a few moments to reminisce. That's all." Jiraiya said, coming out of the shadows. "Yeah. I guess so. By the way, how did you manage to see through Sakura's genjutsu without her noticing?" "She was preoccupied with making tears vanish before they hit the hardwood. I slipped in then." He explained. "Ah. Now all that's left to do is let her tell everyone she's close to, that's she's alive." Tsunade said, standing up. "Wanna go get a drink with me Jiraiya?" She asked, "Sure. But you know what Tsunade?" "Hm?" "I would love to be there when she tells the Yamanaka girl." Tsunade laughed. "Me too." And they left.<p>

Sunset...

"Sakura." "Hmm? Yes Itachi?" She asked. "What are you thinking about?" She smiled sheepishly. "Don't laugh. I was trying to remember what today was." He smirked. "It is Saturday, Sakura." He told her. "Hmm, hey, I know you probably stopped doing this a long time ago. But I didn't, I went for a walk every Saturday at sunset. So you wanna go for a walk around the outside of the gate?" Sakura said quickly. "Sakura, I have also continued our walks. Every Saturday, at sunset. Even on missions." He said standing up, and Sakura's face brightened with the smile she reserved only for him. He reached his hand down to her. "Shall we?" He asked, as she took his hand and he helped her to stand up. And off they went.

Three hours later...  
>"Sasuke informed me that Shisui decided to go on the mission alone. So my father should be home right now. Would you like for me to walk you to your house? Or would you like to come to mine?" Itachi asked. "Your house. I need to pick up a few things from there." Sakura replied. "Very well."<br>A few minutes later they reached the Uchiha main household. "Now Sakura, we should probaby not drag out the fact that you are alive with my parents." Itachi said, opening the door for her. "No sweat. I already have a plan. Your dad is reading the paper in the dining room, and your mother is setting the table." She told him. Itachi just stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. Which she then revealed. "Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto! Itachi and I are back from our walk!" She called out, just like normal when they would arive at his house from one of their Saturday night outings. In the dining room there was the sound of four plates shattering, as Mikoto dropped them in shock. And the chair Fugaku had been leaning back on two legs, slammed onto all four immediately. Then they both ran into the living room, and froze at the sight of Sakura. Fugaku momentarily activated the Sharingan to make sure it wasn't some sort of trick, then fell silent, as he could do nothing but stare at the twenty-one year old woman before him. Mikoto then recovered from her shock, and gripped Sakura tightly in a motherly hug. Then broke into tears of joy. "Oh Sakura. How? What happened?" Sakura said nothing, and hugged her Aunt back. "She was able to transport herself just in time mother. However, the blast from the bombs still threw her, so she hit her head when she landed a few hundred miles away." Itachi began to explain. "The impact caused her complete amnesia mother. And for the past three years, Yakushi Kabuto has been trying to help her regain her memories." Sasuke finished for him, as he appeared from the second floor to see what the fuss was about. Mikoto leant back a little bit to take Sakura in. And decided she liked, no Loved, her niece's new look. Long waves of pink hair cascading down her back, black pants, fitted blue turtle neck, and an open Anbu vest. Suited her well. Sakura smiled. "We ran into Itachi after taking out a spy that was sent to take out Kabuto-san. And all my memories came flooding back. So apart from a slight headache from the after shock, I'm in perfect health Aunt Mikoto." Mikoto beamed at her niece, then wiped her eyes, and turned to her husband. "Well don't just stand there like a garden gnome. Come over here and give your niece a hug Fugaku." She ordered. Fugaku let a small smile touch his lips, then walked over, and embraced Sakura. "Welcome home Sakura. Your Aunt has been absolutely crazy for another woman around here." He said, lightening the mood. "Well its great to be home Uncle." She smiled brightly, as they let go. "Now then. Would you like any help with dinner Aunt Mikoto? I haven't been over here in years. I'm desperate for some home cooking."  
>And they both laughed, while Fugaku chuckled, Sasuke smirked, and Itachi let one of his almost smiles. All the while, never taking his eyes off of Sakura.<p>

To be continued...

A/N* OK! Karin is in jail. (TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!) Temari, AND Shizune are pregnant. Only Temari is having twins. Sasuke is dating Ino. Itachi gave Sakura her engagement ring back. Only Itachi's family, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya know that Sakura is alive. Shisui is off on a mission. Ino is also on a mission. Oh, yeah. Naruto and Hinata are married too. I'll elaborate more on that later.  
>And Tsunade and Jiraiya are getting drunk. So everything is getting back to normal... ish.<br>Until next chapter...  
>Ja.<p>

Chapter 15: The date is set. I'm getting married.

The next morning...

"Thank you for letting me spend the night Aunt Mikoto." Sakura said, as she helped clean the dishes from breakfast. "And I'll replace the plates I caused you to break last night." "No need Sakura. Really I don't want you to. Its enough that you are back. And breathing." Mikoto added the last part as a joke. "Very funny Aunt Mikoto." Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry. But I am serious about the dishes. Don't worry one bit about them. Besides, soon enough you'll be my daughter, so I doubt those will be the last dishes I drop." Mikoto sighed. "What is it Aunt?" Sakura asked. Mikoto laughed. "Its just that, before I married your Uncle, he used to brag about his amazing lightning fast reflexes. But in all the twenty-four years that I have been married to him. He's never been able to catch the china when I drop it." And they both laughed. Itachi then entered the room. "Are you ready Sakura?" He asked. She nodded. "There is just one more thing I need to get from upstairs." "What is that, Sakura dear?" Mikoto asked, Sakura smiled. "The key to my house. I assume Shisui hasn't had cause to change the locks since... my mission?" She asked, looking to Itachi. Whom only shook his head, in reply. "Good. Itachi, care to accompany me? I have a feeling Sasuke RE-Sakura proofed his room." At this latest statement, both Mikoto, and Itachi looked at her curiously. However, Itachi followed her up the stairs, and assisted her in opening the door to Sasuke's room. They soon entered and Itachi was about to inquire as to why her key could possibly be in Sasuke's room. But fell silent as Sakura walked across the room, picked up a dusty old copy of the book Romeo & Juliet, opened the back cover, and pulled out her house key. Before turning back to her utterly confused fiance. "Okay Itachi. We can go now. That is, if you don't need to get anything else." Itachi looked at the book momentarily. Then back at Sakura. Before he finally spoke. "Sakura, why would you hide your house key in a romance novel you gave to Sasuke?" He inquired. "How did you know he wouldn't have read it, located the key, and given it to Shisui? Or thrown the book away without reading it?" Sakura laughed. "Because I made Sasuke swear on his Uchiha honor that he would read Romeo & Juliet. And even if it wasn't this copy, I knew he wouldn't trash it. Because it was the last gift I gave him before I died."  
>Itachi nodded in understanding. Then they both left the room, and went to pick up a few things from Sakura's house.<p>

Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Sakura  
>Brother&amp;Sister<p>

Sakura looked at the sign on the mailbox, and smiled. "Itachi. Why did Aniki never take this sign down?" She asked, running her fingers over it. "He never said. I asked him a few months ago. But he said he just never felt like it." He replied. "Oh. Well, let's go." She said, as she walked up the path. And opened the front door. Leading the way to her room, then she stopped at the door. "Uh, Itachi?" "Yes Sakura." A wide grin came across her face, and she could barely conceal her giggles. "Y-you never found the scroll?" She asked, trying not to laugh. "No. I didn't. I was going to ask you about that." She giggled a bit more before composing herself. "Itachi. The scroll was never hidden. Its the scroll that my bunshin formed over top of. The one in the middle of the room." Itachi let that settle for a moment, then smirked. "If my brother were here Sakura. He would inform me that I am the dumbest genius he's ever met." Sakura burst out laughing. Then stepped aside so that Itachi could open her bedroom door. Because although she cast the jutsu to allow her own entrance, she forgot to adjust the door so that she could open it. When they entered the bedroom, Sakura dispelled her jutsu. "Itachi. I did think of everything though. Just in case you never figured it out." She said, as she opened the scroll. "How do you mean, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura then formed a few hand seals. "This would have happened, had I actually died on my mission." She said. Then put her hand on the scroll. Immediately a bunshin, of how she looked now. Appeared on the scroll. "Itachi." It said, as a tear fell from her eye. "If you are seeing this. Then it means that I have died. This time for real. I'm sorry, I never wanted you to find out this way. On the original double mission, I was ordered to fake my own death, because there is a leak in Konoha. Someone who graduated in my year has betrayed the village, and is now working as a spy for Orochimaru. Fifty-two chunin graduated my year. But its safe to say that Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and TenTen had nothing to do with it. I created this jutsu to age with me. So you would know what I looked like now, or how I did before I died. Please don't blame Tsunade shishou. I volunteered for the mission, and Jiraiya helped me convince her to allow it. Tsunade doesn't know about this. I never asked permission for an 'in case the worst should happen' jutsu. But listen. If I'm dead, then that means my partner is either dead, dying, or in grave danger. Go to sound. Find Yakushi Kabuto. He's most likely using a new identity. He will explain everything. Find the leak, report them to Tsunade before its too late. Also, Tsunade-sama never erased her memory of this mission, because I report to her monthly. So she knows everything, except that I've failed. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't do it, and not to blame herself. Tell Shisui that I'm sorry. Actually, tell everyone that I'm sorry I lied to them. And Itachi. I love you." Then the bunshin disappeared. "Sakura." He said a few moments later. "Yes?" "I think its time we set a date for the wedding. After seeing this... allow me to just say. There is no way, I'm going to lose you again." He told her seriously. She let a small half smile, and he kissed her.

Later that night.  
>Sakura had packed a bag, so she could stay in the Uchiha main house until Shisui knew the truth. So after locking the house back up. Making sure she left none of her chakra signature behind, except for the bedroom. And burning the scroll. She and Itachi went back to his parents' house.<p>

Monday, Somewhere East of Konoha...

"Shisui senpai. How much longer until we're home?" "Another hour or so Ino-san." He replied. "Good. Shisui senpai?" "Yes?" "Why did you ask me to accompany you on this mission instead of your Uncle? To be honest, it doesn't make sense to me." Ino asked. "I wanted to get better acquainted with you." He answered coolly. "It had occurred to me, that you are indefinitely a part of Sasuke's life. And Sasuke and Itachi are like brothers to me. The only immediate family I have left. So I figured we should know each other better. I know Sasuke loves you. And for all I know of the future, you could be my cousin someday." The last part he said with a slight smirk. Making Ino blush. "SHISUI!" She squealed. Then punched him in the arm. Shisui laughed, then rubbed his arm. "Don't joke about that! Its not funny!" She said indignantly. "I wasn't joking. Ow! You and Sakura are so much alike Yamanaka." He said, rubbing his arm again. And Ino brightened. "Really? How so?" She asked. "You both have the tendency to brutally abuse the same part of the anatomy until it falls limp." He said smirking. Earning him a third hit to the same part of his left arm. "See what I mean? And then when you see how bruised you've left someone. You immediately apologize multiple times, then heal them. Whether they want it or not." Ino smiled, and refrained from hitting his arm a fourth time. She instead settled for kicking his shin. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wow. Its really been three years? I wonder what she would've been doing now." Ino speculated. "Most probably would be working in the hospital as Mrs. Itachi Uchiha." Shisui replied sadly. And they both fell silent. "How has he been holding up recently?" Ino asked. "He takes weekends off, goes for a walk at sunset every Saturday. Even on the rare times he is working on the weekend. And in his spare time, looks for whatever it is that Sakura left behind for him in her bedroom." Shisui told her, Ino sighed. "Well at least he isn't taking suicide missions every other day now." She commented sarcastically.

Uchiha compound...

"Sakura dear? Are you alright?" Mikoto said, as she waved a hand in front of her shocked frozen niece. Suddenly Sakura's face broke out in a huge grin. "Aniki and Ino are home." She said calmly. "Oh?" Fugaku asked. She nodded. "Sasuke! They're on they're way to the cemetery. Go and get them please." Sakura called up the stairs. "Going." Sasuke replied, then he transported himself to the cemetery.  
>Cemetery...<br>"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Ino! What's the matter?" Shisui asked, worriedly. "Sakura's memorial stone is GONE!" Shisui instantly appeared next to Ino. And sure enough, the stone was gone. "Shisui, Ino, I guess a 'Welcome Home' wouldn't do right now, huh?" Sasuke greeted them, rubbing the back of his neck in what Shikamaru would call a 'Troubled' manner. For a guy. (A/N* lol. Sorry, but you know these guys. ;D) "Sasuke. What is the meaning of this?" Shisui asked, as calmly as possible. "WHAT THE *HELL*?" Unfortunately, Ino was unable to remain calm. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on. We'll explain everything at the house." "We?" Ino, and Shisui asked at the same time. "The family." Sasuke evaded.  
>Back at the Uchiha compound...<br>"Everyone. I've brought Shisui, and Ino." Sasuke called, as they entered the house. Once they entered the living room Shisui took in his suroundings. His Aunt couldn't even look them in their eyes, and kept her gaze somewhere on the floor. His Uncle looked stern, as usual. And Itachi, was well, impassive. Like always, it seemed that Sakura was the only one that had ever been able to change that about the two of them. "What the hell is going on? Shisui and I went to the cemetery and Sakura's stone isn't there! Now we get here, and Itachi! You're not even wearing her ring on the chain anymore. WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Ino ranted. Suddenly, Mikoto sniffled. The mention of Sakura? Or was she still getting over her cold? "I have an announcement to make." Itachi said coolly. And before Ino could retort sarcastically, Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "We're listening." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded. "Everyone, it is with great pleasure that I tell you, I will be getting married on the sixteenth of July. This year." Mikoto's face brightened, Fugaku smirked, Sasuke told him congratulations, Shisui was utterly confused, and Ino was fuming. "WHAT? To *WHO*?" She screamed. "For crying out loud Pig. I would've thought that THAT at least would be obvious. But seems how you are utterly clueless, now I need to verify whether or not you still want to help Aunt Mikoto and I plan the wedding." Ino and Shisui spun around to face the person who had just emerged from the staircase. And both blinked in disbelief. Then Ino rubbed her eyes. "Sakura?" Shisui asked, then fell silent, and just stared at her. Ino on the other hand...  
>"I-is it really you? How?" "I was thrown midway through a transportation technique, and I hit my head. I've suffered amnesia the past three years. Luckily Itachi was sent on a mission to Oto. And our paths crossed there. Its me Ino. I'm home." Sakura explained, as tears filled her eyes. Ino was two steps ahead of her though. She flung her arms around the pinkette, and burst into tears. "If you ever do anything like that to me again. I'm going to kill you Forehead Girl!" She yelled, as she gripped her best friend tighter. "You don't need to worry about that. Trust me." When Sakura and Ino finally let go of each other a few moments later. Shisui had already crossed the room to them. Ino backed away to give them they're space. They looked at each other unblinkingly, for about five minutes. "A-Aniki..." Sakura choked out, but was cut off when he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sakura! Thank God." Shisui whispered, and hugged her tightly. She returned the affection whole heartedly. And everyone else silently left the room to give the siblings a few moments together. And no sooner had they all evacuated the living room, then tears fell freely from Shisui's eyes. For the first time in longer than he could remember.<p>

When they finally let go, they sat down on the sofa. And just looked each other over, taking in every detail of how much the other had changed. In Shisui's case, not much at all. But Sakura had changed so drastically, that Shisui could hardly believe his eyes. "Sakura. I know what you said earlier isn't true. I want to know about the double mission." He said sternly. Then his face softened, as he hugged her again. "But not now, right now I need to tell you how sorry I am for not dropping everything, and going to look for you the moment I found out there was one." "Don't Aniki. You would've blown everything if you had. Its better that you didn't. I'm just glad to finally be home." And they fell silent again.

After dinner...  
>"Wow! Just four months away. Don't sweat it Sakura, if its you, Aunt Mikoto and I. Then we'll definitely have everything perfect for your wedding. No problem." Ino said confidently. " 'Aunt Mikoto', Pig?" Ino laughed, "Don't sweat it Forehead. Sasuke and I have been dating almost two years now. So she told me to call her that." Then she blushed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE HASN'T PROPOSED YET?" Sakura yelled, knowing the entire household would most likely hear her. "SAKURA!" Ino screamed at her. And Sakura laughed so hard, she fell on the floor holding her ribs. When she had finished laughing, Ino helped her back up, and she sat in her chair again. "Ino." "Yeah?" "I have to ask you something."<br>"Shoot." "When you guys thought that I was, er, yeah. How did he handle it? Like, what did he do?" Sakura whispered. Ino's face saddened. "It was unreal Sakura. I wasn't in the room, but Sasuke told me that when Tsunade-sama handed him the ring, and told him that you'd died. He broke down right then and there. Even cried. I do know that he yelled." "Yelled?" Sakura asked. "I wouldn't call it a scream, his being Itachi and all. But you know the tortured, agonized yells of the people Ibiki Sensei interrogates?" Sakura nodded. "Well, I wasn't out of the building. So when Itachi yelled, I heard it. And Sakura it was awful. I started crying all over again. I had to cover my ears and run all the way to home. It was THAT much worse then a tortured scream!" By now Sakura had began to silently cry. "Don't do that. If you cry, I wont finish telling you about it." Ino said quickly, as tears lingered in the corners of her eyes as well.  
>"What next?" Sakura said, wiping her eyes.<br>"He stayed locked up in his room for the next three weeks. Only left on satuday, to go for a walk around the village gates at sunset. I once asked him if he wanted me to come with him. And it was the last time I ever attempted it. Because his expression was of such agony. I couldn't even bare it. A few months later, he started working again. But everywhere he went, it was like... I can't even describe it. He looked normal, yes. But the aura around him just screamed heart broken, total agony. That even the Fangirls left him alone. Actually Sakura as much as any one of his Fangirls would have killed to be you. Once the village heard, Itachi's fanclub disappeared. They all slipped into depression over his broken heart. Then they all just left." "Ino." Sakura said. "Right, I was getting off topic. It was one year after your funeral that he was cleared to return to his Anbu duties. But he didn't accept a place as a captain. Instead went in as a solo operator. Occasionally he would act as captain to a team that needed it. But every time he got back from one S-rank mission, injured or not, the next available suicide mission, he was Bam! Right there to accept it. That went on for almost seven months. Then one day, he let it slip to Sasuke, your brother, and I. That he planned on acting as a solo body guard to escort the feudal lord through rogue territory to the River village." "WHAT?" "That was my reaction. Actually, I slapped him." "WHAT? And you're still ALIVE?" "I was shocked too. But I didn't show it. I stood my ground, glared at him. And told him, that if you were here to see what he'd been doing to himself. Then you would've paralyzed him from the waste down, and forced him to take a vacation. Then I walked away. I guess it worked, cuz he took a two week vacation after that. I was rather proud of myself though." "Hell yeah. I'm proud of you too!" Sakura agreed. "Anyway, after that. His routine became. Get up, eat breakfast with the family, go to the police office. Take a case, solve the case, stop at Hokage tower and check for any available S-rank missions. Go home, eat dinner. Go to bed. On his days off, meaning Saturday, and Sunday. He would be in your bedroom trying to find whatever it was that you had hidden for him. And every Saturday at sunset, he went for a walk around the village. And you won't BELIEVE how shocked I was to hear that he had taken an A-rank recon mission in Oto. I like, almost fainted. But yeah, you know the rest of the story after that." Ino finished with a smile. Then hugged Sakura for emphasis.  
>"Well I gotta get home and tell mom and dad the awesome news. When does Tsunade plan on revealing the happy news to the village?" She asked Sakura. "As soon as I tell everyone important to me. So, the Uzumakis', Neji, and TenTen. Oh, and the Naras'. But then its gonna be a whole gather the villagers around Hokage tower, broadcast this, type thing." Sakura laughed. Ino smiled, hugged her once more, then told her good night. And went to get Sasuke to walk her home.<br>Home sweet home...  
>Once it had gotten pretty late, Shisui and Sakura had decided it was time to head home. And Itachi decided to join them.<br>"Sooooo..." Sakura began. And had Itachi not been, well, Itachi. He might have even flinched at her tone. The next instant, her hand connected with the back of his head, Hard. "Uh, ow." He said, uncertainly. "Ino and I had a nice little chat tonight about how well you took care of yourself while I was, uh er, away." "Ah." He acknowledged. "Then it would seem apparent, that I deserved that." He said. "Damn Straight!" She replied. "However. I did think that her slapping you, and getting away with it, was pretty damn awesome!" She grinned. "Yes, that was a rather shocking display to witness Imouto." Shisui put in. "I even took the liberty to inform Sasuke, that if he didn't marry the Yamanaka, then I undoubtedly would. You don't come across someone like that twice in one life time."  
>At hearing this, Sakura burst into laughter. And the rest of the way home, she spent explaining to Shisui the REAL details of her return. "So yeah, the scroll he's spent like forever looking for. Was the one sitting on my bedroom floor." She said, finishing her story. And Shisui chuckled. "Now Itachi. I'm not going to dare insult your intelligence. Because I watched the bunshin, and I supplied my opinion of where to look. And I didn't think of that either. However..." "you suggest we never inform my little brother of this. I know, and I completely agree." Once they're exchange was done with, Sakura laughed again. "Ahh, I've missed this." She said, as she wrapped an arm around each of them in a group hug, in front of the house. "Well, I'll be on my way then." Itachi said, turning around to head home. "Itachi." Shisui's voice called. He turned to face them, and inclined his head. "Sakura and I would like you to stay here tonight. Its late, you're tired. And she already prepared the guest room." Itachi said nothing, but nodded once. As he smirked, and walked back over to them, then put his arm around Sakura.<p>

To be continued...

A/N* uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
>Well I really don't have anything to say. Except, hope you liked it. I had actually planned on having Shisui come home to find Itachi at his house, in Sakura's room. Then Itachi tell him to 'Come in.' And he'd see Sakura standing in the room. Assume she was a bunshin. Then do a double take, and acknowledge how different she looked. Before they did they're whole brothersister reunion thing.  
>and the next day she'd go and tell Ino, and Ino would flip out. Threaten to kill her. Scream a TON more than she did in this chapter. And then have Sasuke propose or something like that... nah. But that might've been funny. Lol<br>Anyway, if you didn't like it. That's fine. Any reviews are welcome. I really don't care if you flame. Its perfectly understandable if you aren't as ItaSaku addicted as I am. Hahaha  
>Until next chapter.<br>Ja ne. ~_~


	6. Chapter 16

A/N: So I know you guys have been waiting sometime for this. And I have nothing to say but...

Well here it is. Enjoy, hate, love, review, flame? JUST READ IT!

I have run out of good chapter titles, as you may have noticed some chapters back. So I give.

Chapter 16: The wedding...

After what seemed like endless months of planning, the long awaited day had finally come. It wasn't anything big...

IT WAS FREAKING HUGE!

The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans having been joined together by the temporary elopement of Hyuuga Hanabi to one of the younger Uchiha of a branch family. Long story short, Hiashi couldn't dis-own Hanabi, and the Uchiha boy was easily forgiven, so now the Uchiha and Hyuuga families have set aside their differences and joined the two clans.

Put simply, instead of Just the Head household's offspring, plus Neji, and a few of the clan heads. The ENTIRE FREAKING HYUUGA CLAN was invited to Itachi, and Sakura's wedding. But Sakura didn't mind, it just meant that the guest list went from ALMOST everyone in Konoha, to ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE in Konoha. The best man was Shisui, whom was currently not standing by the Alter for the soul purpose of giving Sakura way. And the Groomsmen were (in order) Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hoshigaki Kisame, and some dude from Anbu that Sakura didn't recognize. But it was cool, because he was apparently good enough friends with Itachi for him to have been asked to be a part of the ceremony. Which was _Very_ good in Sakura's book, because it meant that Itachi had made new friends while she was "away".

Moving on, the made of honor, was so OBVIOUSLY Yamanaka Ino. And the rest of the Bridesmaids (also in order) were, Nara Sabaku no Temari, Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata, ? Tenten, Pein Konan, and Uchiha Hyuuga Hanabi. ;D

In addition to the entire population of Konoha, there was also The Kazekage, Gaara. His brother Kankurou, and their cousin Sasori. Also the entire organization of Akatsuki. With Tobi, Juugo, and Suigetsu as tag-a-longs. In fact there was _So_ many people, the wedding had to be held in a small outdoor chapel just east of the Konoha main gate. Where all the guests could be seated around the chapel to watch the wedding. Suddenly Fugaku stood up, and approached Itachi. "Are you nervous son?" he asked. "No." Itachi replied, Fugaku looked momentarily lost. "I Believed her to be dead for over three years. I have surpassed Nervous Father. I don't believe there is a word in existence to describe how I feel this very second." Fugaku could only smirk as he assured his eldest son that everything would be fine, then he returned to his seat next to Mikoto. "Well?" she asked, "How is he?" "Nervous." Fugaku replied, still sporting the famous Uchiha smirk.

Before Itachi knew it, the band began to play, and the Bridal party began to walk down the aisle. Yamanaka Ino lead the procession alone, as she declared it would fit better than to have someone that wasn't participating in the ceremony to escort her. She elegantly walked down the aisle in a floor length purple gown, with silver stars embroidered into it, starting at her left shoulder, and pouring down while getting smaller, all the way to the bottom right corner of her dress. The sleeves were traditional Japanese, and reached her wrists, and the gown had a short, yet elegant train. Her hair was done up with silver chopsticks, instead of her usual high pony tail. And her bangs pulled back into the bun.

All the bridesmaids wore the same dress, except in different colors. The next couple down the aisle, was Sasuke, escorting Temari, in her soft green gown, after that came Naruto with Hinata, in her soft blue, Neji with Tenten her's in nice light yellow, next Kisame, with Konan, who's dress was perfect red, and last the Anbu man, named Yugi, escorting Hanabi, and her gown was in baby pink.

After all the couples parted to stand on their respective sides of the alter. The music changed to the bridal march. Since the wedding was held out of doors, in order to prevent Itachi from seeing Sakura(Cuz there was no back room, Right.) The Hyuuga, and Uchiha clan elders had volunteered to stand as the, so called, "wall" to hide the bride. So as each set of three clan elders reached the beginning of the aisle, they would part and go to their respective seats.

(A/N: The sets of three went back and forth, Two Hyuuga, one Uchiha in the middle, Then two Uchiha, one Hyuuga in the middle. And so on.)

After what felt like millions of clan heads to Itachi, finally he could see Sakura, escorted by her brother. She was gorgeous. Her dress was a perfect whits silk full length gown with a long train trailing behind her, sleeves the same as her bridesmaids dresses. But she had instead of stars, cherry blossoms and leaves embroidered in a pearl white on her gown, her vale was entirely white lace, and had a train slightly longer than her gowns'. Her hair wasn't done up, but instead pulled half back with a pair of Mikoto's hair clips. And the vale looked as though it stayed on her by itself. Although it was actually being held to her hair by tiny little clips, courtesy of Ino. Lined up on either side of the aisle were the very best Anbu in the village(mostly Uchiha, and Hyuuga, with some random Yamanaka and Aburame thrown in there). And after the Anbu, the rest of the Akatsuki on either side. And all were saluting the bride, as she made her way down the aisle.

When she finally reached the alter, both her and Itachi let out silent breathes, neither one realized they had been holding. Itachi was still above and beyond nervous, until he looked into her eyes, and then nothing mattered. And he could see the same thing reflected in her eyes.

I'll not bore you with the details of the ceremony mass. It was the same as any other, minus the fact that the Nara twins started bawling right in the middle of it, and Shikamaru had to take them outside.(er, to another part of the forest?) Causing silent laughter from the bride.

After all was said and done, and the priest said the final 'Amen', the band played the finale and Itachi and Sakura, instead of kissing and running, shared a passionate kiss, and disappeared before they even parted.

They transported to the south gate of Konoha, and they began their customary Saturday evening walk, before they would turn up at the Uchiha compound for the reception.

Later at the reception...

Naruto was drunk, Suigetsu was passed out. Tobi was running from a very pissed looking Deidara, Mikoto, was crying... again. Fugaku was comforting her, again. Sasori was knocked out(do to hitting on Tenten in front of her boyfriend), Hinata was scolding Naruto, whom wasn't listening, cuz he was about to pass out. And Ino was just getting ready to give her speech. "May I have everyone's attention please? Please? Hello? **EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!**" everyone went silent. "Thank you. Now as you all know, I am Yamanaka Ino, best friend and maid of honor. I know you'd all LOVE to get back to drinking your saki. No comments Tsunade! So I'll skip the sentimental 'Oh Sakura and I have been bffs' since, blah, blah, blah, blah.'" at this everyone laughed, "Because we actually weren't. Sakura came to the village in high school, and I met her there. It wasn't one of those. CLICK instant friends things, it was one of those. 'Oh another poser to join the Uchiha and/or Hyuuga fan-club things.

But one day, Shisui picked her up from school, and, I wont lie, my first thought was...

FREAKING CRADEL ROBBER! THE HELL?" here the audience burst out laughing, even Itachi managed something more than a chuckle. While Sakura was in full blown hysterics. Then Ino continued. "So I thought, 'well, she's not a fangirl. Why don't I go find somethings out about her?' and I did, I broke into the schools' filing system, thinking, 'Dude! Imma bad ass NINJA!' and couldn't find her file. Why? Cuz I didn't know her last name! So much for bad ass ninja. But no sweat. I started flipping through the new student stuff, and I was like. 'HOLY SHIT! AN UCHIHA HAS PINK HAIR!' so I decided, after perusing her student file, and not finding anything helpful besides her report card scores she hadn't gotten yet. ~wink~wink~ To go on over to Hokage tower and look into her personal file. So there I was right, walking down the hall, looking for an empty counsel meeting room or something when this deep voice comes up behind me and says. 'Miss Yamanaka. May I inquire the reason as to why you are walking all over the Hokage's mansion carrying my cousin's personal folder?'" Ino was trying to imitate Itachi, and Sakura found it hilarious. "So the first thing that went through my head was..." she paused, knowing full well that every person in the room was aware of her being a fangirl back then.

"'BUSTED! DAMN! Dad would be SO disappointed.' and my second thought was... 'HOLY SHIT! _**COUSIN?**_' and THEN it was. 'OMG! Itachi UCHIHA!' well then he ruined my internal fangirling by going, 'Well?' and me being me I was all, 'Uh... its pretty self explanatory really.' to which he then made me put the file back, and he escorted me to Sakura, and Shisui's house so I could apologize. And BAM Sakura and I have been friends ever since." she paused while everyone laughed again, then started once more. "So shortly after becoming friends with Sakura, I gave up fangirling. Call it her good example, call it being around the Uchiha pretty much daily, call it whatever you freaking want. But Imma tell you right now, its cuz back then, to me Shisui was just fucking _Creepy_! And of course when I found out about Sakura and Sasuke's hate/hate relationship, I just _couldn't_ pass up the chance to help her prank him constantly. Oh which reminds me Sasuke, I taught Sakura 'shades of Grey' Jutsu, except she used purple in your bedroom." "I'll get you for that Ino!" Sasuke yelled from the crowd. "Whatever. And yeah, he would get pretty ticked at us. But then the greatest thing happened. Sakura came to my house one Saturday night, after about a week of being depressed. And she tells me, 'Ino-pig! HE LOVES ME!' so you know, she wasn't exactly being kinda clear, so I was like, '_SASUKE?_' to which she looked at me like I was Naruto..." "HEY!" Naruto yelled. Guess he woke up. "And she said, 'No pig! ITACHI!' to which we spent the next few hours screaming like the teenagers we were. They hadn't been dating two months when I called her on it, and asked if they were secretly engaged. Cuz I would totally kill her if she didn't tell me. She swore they weren't and said she didn't know if he cared for her that much. Earning herself a wake up call to the back of her head. I told her, 'I give him a year. NO, six months seeing how this is _Itachi_ we're talking about. And you two are engaged.' And BOY was I glad we didn't put money on that, cuz he didn't end up proposing until her eighteenth birthday. And OH was I ever so excited. She asked me that same night to be her maid of honor. And said I HAD to help her design her dress. Blah, blah, blah. Yadda, yadda, yadda. She was geeking out. And seems how the years following that are kinda in the category of 'touchy subject', we're going to skip that. Its been a long, hard road Itachi, and Sakura. But here you are, a newly wed couple. And Sakura _FINALLY_ got to wear the dress we designed for her almost four years ago. Congratulations guys." after everyone had finished laughing, they toasted the newly weds, and Shisui stood to make his speech. "Itachi and I grew up together." He started. "We've not always been best friends. But he admits now that I'm the best man." Shisui smirked while Itachi shook his head at the pun. "But We've always been there for each other when it counted. Be it on the battle field, when he was out of chakra, and on his last Kunai, or be it when he brings a pink haired teenager to my house, whom tells me she is the step daughter of my long lost father. Let me tell you, I was glad he was there at that time. That was the day I met my sister, Sakura. And I could see, from the moment I opened the door to them, that there was a certain interest he held for her, I later assumed it was because she wasn't a fangirl, and she would fearlessly talk back to him, and even on occasion insult him. As the days went by, I became more and more attached to Sakura, overprotective even, like she'd been there my whole life. I was even protective of her spending weekends with Itachi, or Sasuke. I was beginning to think I was becoming an overbearing parent. But I was soon assured that I was doing no more than a brother would, when they told me they were dating. I was within inches of setting Itachi's hair on fire, and ordering him to stay away from my sister, when I realized that. If there was one person. One _single_ person in this world that I, or even my father could entrust Sakura's safety, health, and Happiness to. It was Itachi. And so when he came to me at Christmas, asking for my permission to marry her, I agreed, slightly unwillingly, and offered to help him pick out the ring, as I knew what her ring size was, and that she hated ruby, which was what he'd planned to get her I might add. It was shortly after that, that Sakura set off on her first mission as an Anbu member of Konoha's finest. And when her team returned without her, I knew Itachi would take it badly." when he said this, Itachi tensed. And Sakura held her breath. Then Shisui continued. "At the funeral I tried to comfort him, and he told me. 'Its best to let these things go, and move on.' when I heard him say that, my instinct was take him down. But Sasuke stopped me, so Itachi could continue. He said, that as police we are trained to tell the families that have lost someone dear to them, 'In times like these, its best to let them go, and celebrate their life, instead of mourning their death.' He also told me that although that is what's best for us. Its not what we want to do. That sometimes, we should do what our emotions tell us to. As time went by, I missed her more and more each day. Itachi was depressed, going on suicidal missions, and never even thinking of anohter woman but Sakura. And each day I thought about what he said, sometimes we should do what our emotions tell us. And I did, I let my emotions tell me what to do every so often. And so when Sakura came back. My emotions were telling me, never let her out of your sight again, protect her with your life, and keep an eye on her. While my logical mind was telling me, that Itachi would do that for me, because just like on the battle field, he has my back, and he'll take care of her. As will Sakura take care of him. And so Ladies, and Gentlemen, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Itachi. Thank you everyone"

the audience began clapping as a crying Sakura stood up and gave her brother a hug, as did a serious looking Itachi. "Take care of my little sister Itachi." Shisui said to him. "You have my word." Itachi replied.

After Shisui's touching speech, and Ino's hysterical one, the bride and groom shared their first dance as Husband and Wife. After this, Fugaku danced with Sakura, while Itachi danced with his Mother. And more dancing, and more drinking, and Naruto passed out again. And Hinata was trying to get Neji to help her bring him home, and Tenten has beating the crap out of a wasted Sasori. Gaara ended up having to help carry Naruto home. And all the guests finally left. There was Itachi and Sakura silently swaying to the soft music in the back yard of the Uchiha household.

And Itachi leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, and said, "We should be getting home Sakura. We have to go on a trip in the morning." she smiled softly at him, "I know. But it just feels so perfect right now." with that she lay her head back on his shoulder, and they continued to dance.

The End? or

To be continued..?

A/N: I was going to just leave it at that. But I think there should be at least one or two more chapters to it. How else are we going to see Sasuke propose? Or find out if Sakura has any kids in the next year or two? Anyway, reviewers will decide. Right now I'm working on a one shot to the song 'According to you' and I think I'm gonna make it NaruSaku. Cuz if you've ever heard the song, you would know why that makes sence. Well tell me whatcha think...

ja,

Gintsuki... :P

Ps: _**AND OH MY GAWSHNESS FLUFF!**_ I kid you not, I nearly gagged, and **I **was the one writing it! Sad really, and speaking of sad, I was going for tear jerker with Shisui's speech, so please tell me if I succeeded. PLEASE! I've been to my fair share of weddings. But very few receptions. And even when I DID go to the reception, I was normally too late for the speeches. Which totally sucks, cuz that's like the best part of the reception. Next to getting drunk. CUZ UNDERAGE DRINKING IS LEGAL IF YOU'RE IN THE BRIDAL PARTY! which I normally tell the cops that I was. (SHHHHHH!)

_**!**_

Lol, please review. Tootles!


End file.
